


Surprise Guest

by JuHuaTai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/pseuds/JuHuaTai
Summary: The day had started off well enough aboard Oro Jackson: The crew had just woken up, Rayleigh was making tea, and last he saw, Roger was on his way down the barracks, wanting to surprise Ace with a sudden wake up call. All in all, a pretty normal morning.Until it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this literally while on a long ride, because I'm still kinda frazzled from this job irl, and seriously, writing this is like a stress relief for me. Posting it while i (finally) has stable internet because i suddenly had this idea and need to write it down.
> 
> This was originally a concept for a(nother) long chaptered story, which, if i can work out some kinks, will really be fleshed out into a full story. Or i might just develop this one further instead, who knows. 
> 
> As for now, however, it’s real quick oneshot at best. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!

He hasn’t even finished pouring his morning tea when the door to his personal quarter was slammed open by a harried crew member, who between his pants and gasp, managed to wheeze out that, “The Captain found an enemy rat on the ship!”

 

Silvers Rayleigh wasn’t one to loose his cool easily, but even he can’t help but to be shocked by the suddenness of this news and grimly told the still panting crew member to take him to Roger. Oro Jackson has been sailing in the middle of Grand Line seas for the last couple of days, and for just as long, there has been no sighting of marine ship or any unfriendly pirate crews nearby. The thought of how this ‘rat’ supposedly got into their ship lead to a more concerning matter about how long he has been here and just how lax their lookouts were if they managed to let someone slip in. 

 

When he reached the halls leading to the barracks on the other side of their ship, Rayleigh could first hear the commotion before he saw them. He easily recognize Roger’s voice, almost foreign in that angry and furious tone compared to his usual laid back and playful one, and surprisingly, Ace’s voice, shouting for his father and pleading for him to stop. For the life of him, Rayleigh couldn’t guess why would the case of an unwanted stowaway cause this much ruckus, and he got his answer, the moment he stepped into the corner and saw it with his own eyes.

 

There’s a thick crowd forming between Roger’s easily recognizable form, one that quickly dispersed upon his arrival. Despite seeing Roger first, Rayleigh’s eyes were instantly pulled to the sight of Ace a few feet away from his father, held down by Sabo and Shanks as he kept screaming for his father and, once he caught sight of Rayleigh, told him to tell his father to stop what he is doing. Rayleigh would if he knows what he should be stopping Roger from doing, and if he hadn’t caught sight of the figure on the floor, loomed over by his captain’s angry stance.

 

The head of blonde was only vaguely familiar at first, but it was the very obvious and very large tattoo on the man’s chest that jogged Rayleigh’s memory into fully recognizing the ‘rat’. Whitebeard’s mark was stark on the man’s naked chest, only partially hidden by the stained thick gauze that encircled his waist. That sight on its own made him frown even more, because a thick gauze and blood stain means injury, and if there is one thing any pirate worth their salt knows, is that Marco the Phoenix could never be permanently injured.

 

Suddenly, the question ‘Why one of Roger’s biggest rival’s men was on their ship’ was quickly replaced with ‘What sort of enemy do we need to prepare for if they can harm a man who cannot be harmed’?

 

Evidently, Roger doesn’t have the same observation as him, because the elderly captain knelt and roughly grabbed a fistful of Marco’s hair, forcing him to face the enraged man. The gesture allowed Rayleigh to see a newly forming bruise on the side of the younger man’s temple, which made him frown even harder, “Give me one reason why i shouldn’t end your miserable existence right this very moment,” Roger was not a violent man in his nature, but Rayleigh had seen him call for someone’s blood when he was furious enough. Knowing that someone managed to sneak into their ship was grave indeed, but it hardly warranted this sort of reaction.

 

He didn’t have to think hard about what got his captain into this state of rage when he heard Ace shouted again, pleading almost pitifully, “Dad, stop it, please!” he struggled against the two men holding him down, but before Shanks could finish telling him ‘Don’t make things worse’, he broke free, pushing his father away. Roger staggered away, as his son quickly knelt down and pulled Marco into a protective embrace, shielding the blonde and making his back and Roger Pirates’s jolly roger stare back at the ship’s captain.

 

The shock on Roger’s face was quickly replaced by fury, and it was at this moment that Rayleigh decided to speak, “What’s going on in here?”

 

Roger turned to him so fast, anyone else his age would’ve gotten a whiplash, but he simply grit his teeth and pointed with full contempt at the figure in Ace’s protective hold, “Imagine my surprise, Rayleigh,” he began, “When this morning, not only did i found a spy on my ship, i found him in _my son’s bed_ of all places,”

 

Murmurs picked up around them, but Rayleigh paid them no mind, only staring pointedly at the two. He took in the sight of Ace’s near bare state, if it wasn’t for the thin sheet that’s somehow still tied around his waist - albeit very loosely - and towards Marco’s lack of shirt and unbuttoned pants. A loud thud from the very end of the hall stole his attention briefly, allowing him to see that it was the door leading to Ace’s bedroom finally falling from its hinges, probably also Roger’s doing.

 

“Marco’s not a spy!” Ace’s outburst stole Rayleigh’s attention once more, as he continue to cradle Marco in his arms. The blonde winced, surreptitiously pressing the side of his arm against the area where the bloodstain seems to be the darkest, “He’s here because he’s injured, and you’re making it worse!”

 

“I don’t care if he’s half dead, i want to know why he’s on my ship and why he was in your bed!”

 

Rayleigh half expected Ace to dodge the question to at least attempt to give some half-assed excuse that will simply confirm what pretty much everyone watching right now already knows. But then, he won’t be Roger’s son if he had that sort of survival instinct in the first place, 

 

“Why do you think?! Because i let him in there!” 

 

Amongst the racket, Rayleigh could hear Sabo’s muffled ‘oh boy’, and shared some semblance of sympathy to the young man. At least, he would, if that little sigh didn’t just confirm that this means Sabo probably also knows that Marco was on board for who knows how long.

 

The colour that Roger’s face has turned into was the sort of shade that should be impossible to appear on a human skin. He looked like he’s about to pop a blood vessel and at his age, it doesn’t matter if he’s Gol D. Roger, Pirate King, that has to be dangerous. The same could also be said about Marco, however, considering that Roger seems ready to strike at any moment. In fact, Rayleigh’s pretty sure that the only thing stopping him from actually doing anything was Ace shielding Marco from him.

 

Ace seems to realize this too, because he pulled Marco even closer, probably suffocating the man at this point.

 

Which is why Rayleigh decided to step in before something fatal could happen to either one of the three in the spotlight, “You can scream at each other again later, but right now, i believe Ace just said that Marco is injured,” he turned to Roger, only to show that despite the intervention, he would still defer to his captain, “He’s a Phoenix zoan, so this injury could only be caused by seastone or something out of the ordinary. Shall i get Crocus to take a look at him?”

 

Roger turned to look at him, chest heaving and face still red as he turned towards Ace and Marco, and back at Rayleigh. The air began to stiffen even more, and the bespectacled man added, “I’m sure it would go unappreciated by Whitebeard if we let one of his top men to expire under our watch,” he glanced down at said man on the floor, finding hooded eyes clouded with pain staring back at him, “Even if he was trespassing,”

 

“Why would i want that old coot to appreciate anything?” The greying man scoffed in reply, but despite his word, Rayleigh could hear the agreement, even more so when Roger began to walk away, “The infirmary’s for this ship’s crew only. If you really wanted to waste resources on the enemy, you can do that in the holding cell, where we keep spies and unwanted guest,”

 

“You can’t do that!”

 

“You don’t get a say in this, young man!” In a blur of black and red, Roger berated his son, who despite the defiant glare on his face, couldn’t quite hide the slight tremor at his father’s tone and the burst of _Haki_ that suddenly envelops the small hallway. A few men around Rayleigh’s periphery stumbled on their foot, grunting and yelping in surprise, “You’re coming with me! Let Shanks and Rayleigh handle him,” with that, he continued to storm away.

 

Once Roger was far enough, the glare was back on Ace’s face. He opened his mouth, clearly about to defy his father, when Marco clasped his hand on one naked shoulder and shook his head, “Go to him, Ace,” he whispered when Ace only gave him a stricken look, “I’ll be fine,”

 

“But—“

 

“He’s gracious enough to toss me to jail instead of tossing me to the ocean after finding us together,” the blonde told him with a pained smile, and while Rayleigh didn’t think Roger would do that, with Ace involved, he’s not entirely sure himself. He had to appreciate the man for realizing that fact, “Let’s not push our luck, eh, yoi?”

 

Knowing Ace, Rayleigh had expected him to argue, but surprisingly enough, he didn’t say anything, merely staring sadly to Marco. A loud and angry scream of ‘Gol D. Ace, get here now!’ broke the moment, and after sending a quick glare at the direction where his father has left to, the young dark haired male bend down slightly to press a loving kiss to the older’s lips. Rayleigh raised a brow at the blatant display of affection - especially considering that there’s still plenty of Ace’s father’s men watching - and could hear Shanks whistled lowly.

 

Ace whispered something - probably promising to see him later - as he helped Marco into a proper sitting position, before finally standing up. When Roger screamed again, he glared to the hall, looking as threatening as someone only covered by a thin blanket could, ‘I’m coming! Let me put on some pants first, will you?!” he yelled before stomping back to his bedroom, and mere seconds later emerged with a pair of dark coloured pants. He left after a quick but meaningful glance to Sabo, a hesitant one to Marco, before he finally left and disappear to the corner.

 

The silence that ensues was broken by a steadily rising laughter, which was easily recognizable as Shanks’ even before Rayleigh had to fully see him, ‘Oh man, Phoenix, what a shitshow,” the red haired man commented, making his way from the sidelines to help the blonde stand up by extending his only arm, “Didn’t Whitebeard ever teach you not to sleep with the enemy? Better yet, not sleep with his biggest enemy?” 

 

Marco accepted the hand offered and stood up with a visible wince, clutching his side. Despite his current situation and the obvious pain he’s in, he smiled, a rather guarded, but still playful smile, “He never said anything about the kids, yoi,”

 

That response drew several disgruntled and disapproval stare from the onlookers, but Shanks only laughed harder, even holding onto his convulsing stomach.

 

When Rayleigh approached, the smile dimmed down, and even Shanks seems to sobered up from the bouts of hilarity, “Dark King,” the zoan fruit user greeted respectfully, “Thank you for the intervention,”

 

“Phoenix,” he returned the gesture, smiling in a polite but none too friendly manner in return. He never had a problem with other pirates, not even Whitebeard and his men, but as courteous as he found Marco, he’s still a trespasser and thus, as per Roger’s command, a prisoner in their territory, “It wasn’t for your sake, i assure you. I would like to avoid giving your captain a reason to attack mine anytime soon,”

 

In their younger years, if there’s anything that Rayleigh wouldn’t be able to stop Roger from doing, is clashing with Newgate. But back then, they were both virile and on their prime. He had no doubt that Roger and Newgate could probably still cause as much infamy as they used too, but not against each other. He had heard of the captain of Whitebeard pirate’s declining health, and he knows how many pills Roger has to take each day just to keep his joints from aching every time he walked too much.

 

Time truly is the most powerful force of all.

 

Marco gave a low chuckle, giving an impression that he probably understood what Rayleigh failed to mention. He probably did, the white haired man thought, because young as he was during those glory days, he’s still his captain’s first mate. 

 

“Well, then,” he said after a while, glancing from Marco to Shanks, “To the holding cell it is, Phoenix. I don’t need to remind you that running away is a bad idea, do i?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest with all of you, but i was surprised when i see how much support this fic got. It was just supposed to be something quick and fun but didn’t expect to get so many kudos and so many nice comments from something i made in a frustrated whim, but i am really, really thankful. You’ve made my day. 
> 
> It’s been a tiring few days and will be a few more hard days, maybe week, and since i got some access to a decent internet again and some downtime, i’m going to continue on with this fic bit by bit and mostly not in the usual format my fic takes. It won’t be anything long and it’s definitely not the story it was originally meant to be, but hey. A muse is a muse and i need the stress relief again.
> 
> Sorry about the rambling, but TL;DR, thank you so much for reading, i apologize for any mistakes since again, this is typed purely from phone and i hoped you’d enjoy!

 

“Don’t move,” Doctor Crocus’ grim, croaky voice broke through the tense silence within the small jail room, echoing from one damp wall to another, “This is a very dangerous procedure that can kill someone,” 

 

From the bottom of the stairs, hidden within the shadows, Rayleigh could see the way Marco’s eyes flickered from staring at nothingness to the old doctor tending to him, and down to the large needle attached to the syringe in his hand. He glanced up at a fidgeting Sabo, who gave him a nervous look, before turning back to the doctor, closely watching as Crocus positioned the syringe over the crook of his elbows, not quite piercing through the skin, “Yeah?” he asked, with a light voice betraying the distrust in his voice, “Who’s in danger?”

 

Quick as the eyes could see, the needle was plunged through slightly tanned skin, drawing blood collected into the syringe’s vial and the needle was back out.

 

Crocus stared at the vial of blood and back up to Marco, eyes dour, “Me,”

 

Rayleigh stifled his laugh with his fist.

 

The look on Marco’s face was the face of a very confused man, all tension leaving his form while he was left blinking heavily and staring in befuddlement at the doctor’s retreating form. It was Sabo who first reacted, swatting a hand at Crocus’ direction and stomping a foot, “Goddamnit, stop doing that! I thought you’re really going to hurt him or something!”

 

The air suddenly turn cold, colder than the usual temperature inside of the cell room. Sabo seems to realize this as he faltered, taking a staggering step back the moment Crocus slowly turn back and face him with stern eyes, “You think i, as a doctor will hurt my patients, boy? How dare you,”

 

The young blonde man widened his eyes in perplex at the tension brought back into the room simply by those little words. He gazed to the side towards Marco, an enemy to everyone on the ship and yet unharmed throughout Crocus’ examination, “N-no,” he stammered finally looking back to Crocus’ unblinking gaze, bowing his head slightly, “I… I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to imply that you’ll—“

 

“Because i’m a weak and puny man who can’t fight, i can hardly kill a fly let alone take on Phoenix there, injured as he is. Just yesterday, there’s a baby cockroach here and i was a little afraid, you see. I have to call young Luffy to catch it for me when it started running under my legs—“

 

“Crocus, how is our prisoner?” Amusing as it is to watch Marco being entirely confused and speechless and Sabo slowly regaining some anger and impatience, Rayleigh do have the duty to check up on their latest predicament. Which is a shame, but one can’t be distracted too much with entertainment while on duty, “Ah, you’ve been treating him well, though i’m not sure Roger would approve of the… extra incentive,”

 

There’s only 3 jail cell as a whole - they rarely took prisoner since hostages wasn’t Roger’s style to do things - and unlike the thin cots in the other two cells, the one that Marco occupied in was now equiped with a rather plush looking mattress. It looked quite old, which means it was probably taken from the store room, and judging by how Sabo quickly straightened his back at his observation, it’s clear that Crocus wasn’t the one who suggested it. 

 

When the long haired man looked up to the younger blonde inside of the cell, Sabo quickly shifted his gaze away, a light, guilty flush on his face giving him away almost immediately, “Uh, the floor and the cot’s… not really good for someone injured, you know?”

 

“So it is,” he hummed, looking back at Marco and the not quite fitting shirt he had on, “And i suppose leaving him shirtless is also a bad form?”

 

The flush on Sabo’s face rose up even higher. He’s now staring directly at the wall, completely avoiding to look at anyone in the room, “Well, Ace… kind of ruined his shirt last night when he saw that Marco was hurt so one of his shirt as a replacement should be fine?”

 

Rayleigh opened his mouth again, thoroughly amused as he always did to see that Sabo’s loyalty doesn’t quite lie on Roger as it obviously does on Ace, when Marco’s voice beats him to the punch, “What’s going to happen to Ace?” behind the cold tone was an undeniable concern, and the same was reflected in the piercing blue eyes that stared directly towards Rayleigh, “Will he be punished for this? Roger doesn’t seem to happy,”

 

If he had less self-restraint, Rayleigh would’ve fallen into a full blown guffaw. Roger? Punishing his son? The chance of Buggy forgiving someone for making fun of his nose is more likely. Roger, the same man who spoiled his son endlessly and openly calls him ‘my lovely baby boy who can do no wrong’ in front of Vice Admiral Garp and an entire fleet of marines after said boy burned down an entire marine base, actually reprimanding his son? Gol D. Roger, Pirate King, and one hug from Ace away from declaring himself to be Gol D. Roger, Father of the century?

 

Roger, the one reason that Ace’s moniker could’ve been ‘Roger’s-Little-Angel’ instead of the current and more fearsome ‘Fire-Fist’ due to how often he was called that publicly by his father and who cried to Rayleigh for a day straight because Ace threatened to leave ship if he does get that name on his bounty poster? 

 

Rayleigh had a lot of self-restraint, so what came out of him was only a little chuckle as he said in faux pitying tone, “Judging from the current screaming match upstairs, there most certainly be some form of punishment yes. But not to worry, Phoenix, no harm will come to Ace,” he smiled a little bigger when - once he understood the underlying meaning in his words - the tension in Marco’s eyes turned from concern to Ace into what is undoubtedly concern for _himself,_ “But i’m sure you and your self-regenerating power - once Crocus finally took care of what is wrong with it - will be fine,”

 

* * *

 

It was not fine.

 

It was not fine _at all_.

 

* * *

 

 

The screaming match upstairs was still more or less in the same volume when Rayleigh returned upstairs to Roger’s room, so much that unlike the few crew member walking around earlier, the entire hall was now devoid of people. It was even louder still, in fact, because something - or someone - has blown the door open, leaving it a miserable pile of wood pieces on the floor, half burnt and still smoking. 

 

Rayleigh knew Roger noticed his appearance the very moment he stepped into the door, but the man barely paid him any attention in favor of screaming, “—and not to mention, he is twice your age! Literally! Do you know what kind of man have sex with people so much younger than them? A—“

 

“A pirate who doesn’t care for that kind of thing!” Ace cuts him off, screaming so loudly and angrily that the veins on his neck became much more prominent and strained, “Who cares how old Marco is?! I’m 20, i can make my own decision on who i want to fuck—“

 

“I told you to stop saying that!”

 

“I can say whatever i want! It’s not my fault you can’t accept that i’m growing up! I’m an adult now, and i’m in love with him! You and his captain being enemies doesn’t have anything to do with us!”

 

“I have struck down lesser men for lesser betrayal to me, Ace, so don’t you dare try my patience—“

 

Now Rayleigh knows that Roger is all talk, because he had said that not only to Ace, but to some of the younger crew members just to put fear and discipline into them, reminding them who is in charge. But angry like this, he also knew that Ace is prone to inviting danger, so before he could say anything or causing anything both will regret, Rayleigh decided to step in and for the nth time that day, diffuse an escalating situation.

 

Roger was the one who turned to him first, face still pulled into an angry frown, “Not now, Rayleigh. Give me a few more minutes while i talk sense to my boy,”

 

“Talk sense?! You’ve just been screaming at me the entire time about dating an enemy!”

 

“Because that’s exactly what you’re doing, Ace! Did you forget who he is?!”

 

Before Ace could answer, Roger’s second in command cleared his throat, “I’m afraid not, Roger, i have some rather dire news,”

 

Immediately, both father and son’s attention was on him, Roger with a grave frown of concentration and Ace with eyes blown wide with concern, “Is it about Marco?” the younger of the Gol family member spoke first, taking a few steps forward, “What’s wrong with him? Sabo already removed the seastone bullet from his gunshot wounds last night so he should be fine, right? Why is he not healing?”

 

The displeasure in Roger’s face was clearly caused by the level of worry dripping from Ace’s tone, but Rayleigh didn’t spare him much attention, not when he’s accosted by said young man. He looked down to stormy dark orbs, staring expectantly and desperately at him, “Sabo did fine, he’s adequate in treating wounds like the one Phoenix had. That is, if the wound had been normal in the first place,”

 

And explaining why was the hardest part of his task coming here, because the look on Ace’s face once he delivered Crocus’ discovery was heartbreaking. He’s clearly trying so hard not to crumple right there and then, even more so the more Rayleigh explained the in depth situation, and in the end, before he could even finish, the dark haired boy was already out of the door, draping and hurried footsteps echoing all over the hall. The white haired man simply watched him go, before he turned to his captain, who was now seated behind his work desk.

 

His expression only held shock and sorrow, but that is to be expected. Rayleigh knew that’s what he felt the first time Crocus told him, his grave tone for the first time in years not being made up for comedic effect.

 

“Did,” Roger began before sighing, running a hand through his greying hair, “Did Crocus say anything about how to handle it?”

 

“Right now he’s still trying to figure out more about the effects and a way to slow it down,” he said, crossing his arms to his chest, “But a poison imbued with seastone’s anti-devil fruit properties will be vastly different from whatever the original poison was, and considering that they’re being used on a Devil Fruit user…,” he trailed off, knowing that the conclusion was easy to make even without an explanation.

 

Roger took in a deep breath and exhaled, looking tired all of the sudden just from the news of someone’s potential demise. Considering that they are talking about the man he had threatened to eliminated not a couple of hours before, it was rather amusing if the situation wasn’t this serious, “Did he say how long the boy got?”

 

Boy, not man, not him, and not ‘that rat’ as Rayleigh had heard him referring to Marco since the beginning of his fight with Ace. It wasn’t a sign that he was suddenly forgiven, but right now, Roger probably couldn’t bring himself to get angry at Marco.

 

“The original poison is one that affected bloodstream, weakening organs and shutting them down one by one. There’s no telling if seastone propensity quicken that effect, but considering that it prevents Phoenix’s devil fruit from taking effect, it is definitely affecting it somewhat. Taking that into consideration and the original poison’s fast acting tendencies?” Rayleigh took a deep breath, “Probably less than 3 days at best,”

 

The ship’s captain cursed under his breath, before shaking his head remorsefully. He exhaled one more time, before lifting his head and glancing to the door, specifically to the direction where Ace had ran off to, “Go check up on him, will you?” he asked in a desolate tone, before swivelling his chair around and reaching for the alert looking DenDen Mushi on the side of his desk, “I think i need to make a call to Moby Dick,”

 

* * *

 

The jail was oddly quiet when Rayleigh returned the second time, though the deeper he walked in, the more he heard the silent whispering.

 

Behind the wall’s shadows, the bottom of the stairs was a perfect place to hide and watch the two curled figure on the floor of the middle jail cell, where the whispers came from. The noise seems to come from Marco, who was smiling slightly as he rubbed his hand up and down Ace’s back. The only thing that betrays the calm expression was the sight of his eyebrows pulled into a pained frown, either from his wound or from how tightly Ace was clinging to him.

 

On his lap, Ace’s shoulder shook, and against Marco’s shoulder, the younger shook his head rapidly. Marco smiled a little wider, showing a row of tooth and whispered something else.

 

“No!” Ace suddenly exclaimed, pushing away from the older man as far as he could with both arms circled around Marco’s neck. He looked devastated and a touch angry, teeth clenched tightly that it clacked when he spoke, “Why— why are you so relaxed?! Marco, you’re dying! You can’t… you can’t…,”

 

“I can’t what, Ace? Die?”

 

Ace nodded rapidly, dark hair flying with the intensity of his head’s movement. The moment he calmed down, those dark locks hid most of his eyes, but even from afar, Rayleigh could see the shiny tears making their way down his face. It was only made worse by the tiny sobs that finally made their way out of him, “You can’t die on me now,” he whimpered, pressing his forehead back on Marco’s shoulder, “I don’t… i don’t want to lose you,”

 

The arm on Ace’s sides faltered, and when Marco smiled again, it was less genuine and more forced. They barely reached his eyes anymore, “You’d have to one day. I always told you, sooner or later, you’re going to,”

 

“But why sooner?” Ace spat out in a half-scream that was torn by a loud sob, “And why now? Why like this?”

 

Marco was silent. The lack of answer seems to send Ace into further grieve, wrapping his arms harder around Marco’s neck as his entire body seems to shook with his every sobs, “At least i didn’t die from old age,” the blonde chuckled weakly, “You know, the thing i always threatened and scare you with to deter you from getting with me. Shame i couldn’t say ‘i told you so’,”

 

He laughed, half-hearted as it is, but Ace didn’t. Ace cried harder, and in between sobs and wails, sputtered out ‘Fuck you’ and ‘Don’t joke about that’ repeatedly, before he finally ended his angry tirade with a quiet and broken ‘Please’.

 

The blonde pulled him close with a single, whispered apology. No more words were exchanged between them other than quiet whimpers.

 

Rayleigh left, believing that his presence was not needed in that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite all of my rambling earlier in the chap's opening, i'll tell you this, though. Nature's amazing. It even gave me the inspiration to the main plot of this fic. Basically. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and see you in the next stable internet connection :b


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving this real nice sanctuary for another few days in the middle of nowhere lol. Posting this while still has some internet connection, which is why it’s fairly short, sorry. Wish me luck out here.
> 
> (Why does this author note turn into some travel log haha)
> 
> Hope you liked it!

 

There’s an overwhelming wafting scent of food even a few steps away from the door leading down to the cells, though Rayleigh was hardly surprised. He nodded to the jailer standing by on the front, noting without any surprise that one of the cell keys was missing from the hanger before walking through the door.

 

The chatter was the first thing that registered to him, even if they all seems to only come from one voice with the addition of one or two other interjecting every now and then. He recognize them even halfway down, and sure enough, after stopping on the particular blind spot on the bottom of the stairs, bespectacled pirate could see two figure leaning against the irons bars that separate them from two others inside of it.

 

“—But then Roger took me and Sabo, and that’s why Gramps is so mad at him,” Luffy’s recognizable voice prattled on, his arms swinging wildly with large gestures, “So i told him ’No Gramps, i don’t like it back in Foosha, i want to be with Ace and Sabo and i wanna be a pirate like Roger!’. He was so mad at me, but old man Rayleigh just took me while Roger held Gramps back,”

 

“Is that why Garp attacks Roger the most out of every marine?” It was clear that it was Marco who spoke, but the hoarseness made it hard to discern at first. Rayleigh frowned, even more so when he finally took in the blonde’s appearance. He looked to be in pain since yesterday, but right now, he was leaning heavily against the wall as if he barely had any energy to hold himself up, and even from afar and with the dim lighting, one could see that his skin had turned clammy and pale. His every breath was laboured, easily heard every time he spoke, “He’s still trying to get you back?”

 

Luffy nodded, taking a bite out of a chicken drumstick from the plate hidden behind his crossed legs. From his side, Sabo chastised him, “Luffy, we’re bringing that for Marco, he’s the sick one, remember?”

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” the oldest out of the group of 4 said with a weak chuckle, “I don’t really feel like eating now,”

 

“But you have to eat something,” Sabo told him, frowning, “You only had the soup we brought you. If it’s the easiest one you can take, i’ll go and take—“

 

“No, don’t worry about it,” the sentence was broken by a rather nasty series of coughing, leaving Marco’s voice even coarser than before, “I don’t think i can take anything in, not if i can’t even hold down last night’s dinner,”

 

“But,” the younger blonde argued again, or tried to at least, before he turned to another direction, somewhere near Marco but far enough that Rayleigh didn’t notice him before, “Ace, say something, will you? Tell him he’s got to eat,”

 

Rayleigh almost forgotten that there is a second figure inside of the cell. Ace looked disheveled, mused locks of hair hiding half of his face though Rayleigh could see that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. It wasn’t hard to believe - or deduce - that Ace spent the night in the cell, especially not with how closely wrapped him and Marco were yesterday, and Rayleigh could only sigh internally. Thank goodness Roger didn’t check down here.

 

Ace didn’t give his ‘brother’ a reply, only moving closer to Marco’s slumped over figure before a wet, squelching noise was heard. Upon closer inspection, the unknown 5th person in the room could see the damp rag in Ace’s hand, wiping down the side of Marco’s face. There’s a bucket of water between them, which he used to once again rinse and squeeze the rag.

 

In the silence that ensues, Luffy removed the plate in front of him - still containing a half-eaten chicken drumstick - and bounced a little to sit closer to the cell bars, pressing his entire face to the iron surface, “Hey pineapple man,” he called in a strangely quiet and somber tone, “Are you… are you really going to die?”

 

“Luffy!”

 

The splashing from inside the bucket was caused by Ace dropping the rag he had been wringing accidentally, though Rayleigh’s view of him was quickly obstructed by Sabo lifting Luffy by the back of his shirt, “I told you not to say anything—“

 

“I guess so, buddy,”

 

Marco’s answer had been near inaudible under Sabo’s scolding, but it had been effective in making everyone, even Rayleigh pause. It was the strange acceptance in his voice, the calmness that he had seen in men much older than Marco, older than even Rayleigh, Roger and Whitebeard themselves when it comes to accepting that their time was up.

 

It’s jarring for Rayleigh to hear that from a man still in his prime, and he could only guess what Ace was feeling when he turned white as sheet.

 

“But,” the young boy’s voice broke again, defiance clear in just a single word, “You can’t die! I like you, i think you’re a really nice guy. Sabo said you’re really strong too so if you’re strong, you can’t die, right? And Ace likes you a lot, he always talks about you all the time to me and Sabo and he said you and him are going to be together forever and if you die now, that’s going to be a really short forever, who wants that?”

 

“Luffy, please, just sto—“

 

“It will be, won’t it?” Marco said with a little laugh, “And you’re right, i don’t like it either, but sometimes, you learn that you have no choice,”

 

“Will you stop saying that!”

 

There’s a wild clattering echoing through the cold, mouldy walls, followed by a splash and trickles of water running out from inside of the cell. Sabo, still holding on to Luffy’s shirt jumped back, startled, the space that they both vacated allowing Rayleigh to see that Ace was standing, looming over Marco, the wet rag in his hand dripping out water from how hard he was clutching it. His hand was shaking as well, as he raised his hand up in a stance that almost looked like he’s about to hit someone before it was left slumped down like a doll cut away from its string.

 

Sabo and Luffy stared at him wide eyed, but Marco’s gaze was calm and patient behind the hooded, unblinking eyes.

 

“How could you say that?” Ace gritted out, and as he lifted his face, Rayleigh could see the redness in his eyes, as if he had spent the night crying endlessly. His face was gaunt, but it was hidden well when it was twisted with anger, “You say that as if you don’t have anything to live for! As if you’re not going to leave behind people who won’t care for you! Did you forget your own crew? Your beloved captain, your ‘father’?! How could you listen to Luffy saying how much he wished you won’t die and say you’re fine with it?!”

 

The rag was thrown to the side, hitting the walls of the cell as Ace knelt down and gripped Marco’s collar. From outside of the cell, Sabo called for his name, but Marco barely reacted, expressionless except for the bizarre, tiny smile dancing on his lips, “How dare you say that… and not think about how i would feel?”

 

With one hiccuping sob, Ace wiped his eyes, and glared up at Marco, “Even if you accepted it, i won’t,” he hissed determinedly, “Even if you’re fine with dying like this, i’m not. If you don’t want to fight, then i’ll do it,”

 

It was a bold exclaim, especially since even Crocus had said that there’s nothing that he can possibly do. An existing antidote may not be enough for handling an altered poison, and finding one that can balance both will take too much time, the time that Marco does not have. He was still working away in the infirmary this morning before Rayleigh left here to deliver the bad news, but it was clear that hope was dwindling. There wasn’t anything to fight for, when there is no way out.

 

Rayleigh knew Marco had to realize this, which explains the pessimistic answers. 

 

And yet, despite there is nothing humorous about this situation, Marco smiled wider. He looked even more drained than before, but his eyes were fond, affectionate even, as he lifted both of his hands up and clasped them loosely around Ace’s on his collar, “You never did know how to give up,”

 

The anger in Ace’s eyes dissipated, as if melting away into the tears that finally made it out from their dams. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Marco’s sweaty ones, “And you gave up too quickly,” the corner of his lips curled, only ruined by how shaky they are, “That’s why we’re so good with each other, remember? I didn’t let you give up on us, on our relationship, despite who we are, and now i’m not letting you give up on yourself,”

 

“Despite the fact that i can feel my own body giving away?”

 

Gently, lovingly, Ace pressed a kiss in between the older’s eyebrows, staying there for as long as he could. It didn’t miss Rayleigh’s observation that the hands clutched in between Marco’s were quivering, signs that despite all of his words, Ace wasn’t as sure and fearless as he made it out to be. But Marco didn’t call him out on it, only leaning closer to Ace’s lips until the younger pulled back.

 

“I’m not giving you up for anything,”

 

Rayleigh turned and walked back up when Sabo quietly nudged Luffy over to the stairs, the two clearly intending to slip away unnoticed. The old man stopped as Luffy did, staring openly and sadly at the two figure inside of the cell.

 

“Sabo,” he whispered, as if the event before their eyes was enough to put him out of his near default exuberance, “Pineapple man’s really going to be okay, right? I mean, if Ace say he’s not going to let him die, then he’s really not going to die, right?”

 

But it was obvious that not even Luffy, with his unwavering belief in his brother, truly believes that.

 

* * *

 

The closest island they could find was uninhabited, but there is no time to send out a scouting team to make sure the island was truly safe. There’s at least 3 teams on guard on top of the deck, with several more being split up on every corner of the ship, and the rest would stay on high alert. The order was made within an hour and assembled in less time than that, and whatever crew member was still left uninformed to the reason behind these sudden change in atmosphere did not need to question for long. 

 

On the very front of the deck, overlooking the deceptively calm blue expanse that is the Grand Line seas, Roger stood with both arms crossed and decked in his full regale. The Roger’s Pirates jolly roger billowed majestically from where it hung amongst Oro Jackson’s mast, leaving no mistake as to who the ship belongs to. 

 

A small spot in the horizon appears, moving closer in full speed, and the Pirate King tightened his hold on his arm.

 

Even still far away, there is no mistaking the approaching Whitebeard Pirates on board of Moby Dick.

 

* * *

 

“Think this will work, Doc?”

 

“Hmph, how about you worry whether or not you can build it in time instead?”

 

Tom let out a belly laugh, patting his knee as he goes over the blueprint he had been altering and perusing over with Crocus since last night. It was unique, and certainly different from ship building and maintenance, but nothing to sweat over, “You’d have to believe me, Doc, i’d do it with gusto! It’ll be finished no latter than tomorrow morning,” the fishman lifted his head, gesturing to the multitude of papers and scrolls on top of the doctor’s desk, “Eh, it’ll give you some time to prepare the… _other stuff_ ,”

 

At the reminder, Crocus sighed, the large flower decorating his head drooping slightly as if reflecting his emotion. He walked over to the desk and picked up the very first scroll, before sighing again at the sight of his captain’s photo grinning up at him. 

 

He definitely won’t be that happy once the news broke, the old man mused, bringing the document along as he made his way to the door leading out of the infirmary, where Tom was waiting for him with his own blueprint. 

 

“I don’t know, Tom,” he muttered on their way out, already seeing Edward Newgate’s massive form making his way on to their ship while being followed by his own men, “After the fiasco yesterday down in the barracks, what are the chances that Roger will like the fact that he’s probably the only lifeline for his boy’s beau?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In about 3 days i will finally fly back home, back to civilization, and most importantly (and relevant to this place) back to my laptop and my neglected fics! I can finally update like normal again (well, relatively)! And i can stop writing fic from my phone and ended up accidentally deleting half of it! Can’t wait!
> 
> Until then, please just accept my apology in the form of this story and the short updates haha.
> 
> Hope you liked it and thank you so much for sticking around this long!

The sword sheathed on Rayleigh’s side was sharp, sharp enough to cut a man deeply, but he doubt that it could cut through the current tension.

 

He has to give props for Crocus at the very least, for being able to even look up at the two severe pair of eyes staring down at him wordlessly. The doctor bore no emotion or show any nervous tick even under such scrutiny, when everyone else barely can keep their cool. From the corner of his eyes, Rayleigh could see Scopper Gaban looking away to fiddle with his glasses, Buggy’s legs shaking, and hear Shank’s very apparent throat clearing.

 

It’s hard to say what will happen next, but then a tall man with a ridiculous pompadour that he recognized as one of Whitebeard’s commanders spoke, voice shaky and bleak, “So what you’re saying is, you can save Marco after all?”

 

“I can’t guarantee anything,” Crocus answered in a firm tone, as he always does when it comes to anything medical related, “But with the machine Tom and i designed, then there is a chance this method can erase the poison out of his system or at the very least, delay it somewhat,”

 

“Then what the hell are we all standing here for?!” the pompadoured man in white exclaimed, looking around him in bewilderment before he settled his gaze on to his captain. The auburn haired man faltered slightly at hard stare levelled at him, but Roger’s right hand man has to admire his perseverance when he continues, despite the shakiness that started to become apparent in his voice, “Pops, he— he can save Marco! We have to take any chance possible!”

 

Whitebeard seems unmoved, so much that to outsider, it must seems like he barely cared, though through years of knowing each other - despite being on the opposing sides - Rayleigh knew he was worried sick for his ‘son’. Which was why it didn’t surprise him at all when the giant of a man turn back to Roger, finding the fellow captain’s glower and said in a deep, rumbling voice, “Name your price, nothing is too much. I would do anything to save my boy,”

 

From behind him, Diamond Jozu and Flower Sword Vista tensed up. Rayleigh did the same, though he hoped he hid his reaction better than the young ones. 

 

What a bold and daring offer! No pirate worth their salt would dare to easily hand out such an offer to another pirate without realizing that they’re essentially surrendering their entire constitution. And this was not just any pirate, this is Edward Newgate, the captain of Whitebeard pirates and one of the most feared crew in the world. One whose infamy was on par with Roger’s own and their biggest rival, and he gave said rival a choice and chance to ruin him. All for the life of one of his men.

 

This revelation seems to finally dawn on everyone else, because from the mutters that rose, Rayleigh could hear Buggy hissing to Shanks, and he could see some of them men in Whitebeard’s own crew beginning to look worried and doubtful. And yet, in the end, they settled down, as if no matter the outcome, they would follow their captain’s decision. 

 

He had heard of the relation maintained within Whitebeard pirates, has heard of their odd and familial bond, and he had witnessed it firsthand so many times in years. And yet at that moment, seeing the resolute faces on the other side of Oro Jackson, closely huddled behind their captain’s large form and unmoving judgement, was mind blowing.

 

If Rayleigh was an emotional man, he would shed a tear.

 

With the attention of virtually everyone on the ship, Roger let out a heaving sigh as he narrowed his eyes. The red clad captain turned his gaze briefly to Rayleigh, but before his right hand man could discern his thoughts, he turned again towards Whitebeard, “I must be mad for even considering risking my own neck for an enemy,” he blithely muttered, “But i’m not some monster who’s just going to let someone die on my watch - whoever they are - if i can help it,”

 

He took one step forward, eyes sharp and mouth pulled to a grim line, “However,” the greying man continued, and even if he was not even half the size of Whitebeard’s, his stance and the power emanating from that single word made it as if they were on equal footing, “I have one condition. Either you agree to it, or we are done here,”

 

Whitebeard’s fist balled on his lap, the knuckles turning white when he finally said. It was probably at that point did everyone in the ship watching knew that no matter what Roger comes up with, he will accept it, “Name it. Anything to save Marco’s life,”

 

* * *

 

Big as Oro Jackson was, unlike Moby Dick, most of the places were not made to accomodate larger men like their captain to loiter about freely. As Whitebeard waited in the deck, surrounded by several of his commanders, it was one of said commander who followed Rayleigh down to the holding cell in his place. The man wasn’t even surprised to see that the first commander to arrive was the same pompadoured man from before.

 

“Twin Blade Thatch,” he said in greeting, finally putting a name to the ever so familiar face, “That was a daring display of courage you put earlier,”

 

The man gave him a wry smile, following just a step behind as they made their way to the lower deck, “Yeah well, Marco’s my brother. Our brother. We have to save him no matter what,”

 

“But you don’t seem too happy with this outcome,”

 

Thatch didn’t reply, and Rayleigh left him to his thoughts.

 

The warden was waiting on his post as usual, but this time, there’s another crew member next to him, who upon their arrival immediately ceased talking. He must be relaying the news from earlier as he delivered the food, as evident by the steaming plate left forgotten on the small table next to him, “He’s uh, he’s still in there,” he said with a small voice in lieu of greeting, gesturing slightly to the lack of key from one of the hanger. 

 

Rayleigh nodded and walked towards the door leading to the cells. The warden wasn’t talking about Marco, that he knows for sure.

 

Even halfway down the stairs, he could hear a voice whispering lowly, almost humming instead of talking. Thatch paused behind him briefly, and a few steps after dashed from behind him to his front, reaching the cells first.

 

As Rayleigh once again waited under the stairs, he observed the middle cell, half hidden behind the Whitebeard Commander’s taut posture. He could clearly see Ace, leaning against the wall and the source of the humming, holding tightly what originally looked like a bundle of old blanket. Of course, the tuft of blonde poking out of the sheet told him that there’s a man underneath it, which was made even clearer when Thatch knelt down and whispered, “Marco?”

 

Ace’s humming stopped in a choke, as if he hadn’t heard anyone walking down here and the lump in front of him moved lethargically, “Thatch? ‘That you?” Marco’s voice was as bad as it had been this morning, the last time Rayleigh checked in here. He let out what could only be a laugh, “Oh wow, that was quick. Moby was a sea away,”

 

“We went at full speed,” the white clad man replied with a small laugh, moving himself to a more comfortable sitting position, “You look damn rough. What did you got yourself into this time, man?”

 

“You haven’t heard? I got myself poisoned,” Marco replied in a light tone, as if he doesn’t sound and look like death reanimated, “Never too old to experience new things, right?”

 

Someone’s breath hitched. Thatch’s head turned and it told Rayleigh of who made that sound, “And you must be Ace. Marco told me a lot about you,” he raised a hand to his nape, rubbing slightly as he chuckled, “Well, not quite you. He told me about someone, but i never could guess who it is. Always a ‘You know who it is, well, heard of him, probably’ every time i asked who he’s seeing and if i know them. You’re really not from our ship, that’s for sure,”

 

He’s rambling, and the laugh afterwards was so painfully forced it wasn’t even funny, “Nice to finally meet you though. Good to finally see who’s been making our stick in the mud commander got his head up in the clouds,” when Ace didn’t give him a single answer, Thatch cleared his throat awkwardly, and turned back to Marco, “Look at you, you bastard. We were all worried sick about you and here you are all bundled up like a baby with your head on some cutie’s lap. Man, what a waste,”

 

It would’ve been a banter that probably took place a lot of time between them, Rayleigh observed, if it wasn’t for the hitch every now and then in the man’s voice, as if he was holding back his own emotion. 

 

Marco hissed out a laugh, but it was Ace’s voice that spoke next, “He’s feeling cold,” he said quietly yet indignantly, as if personally insulted by what Thatch had said, “He’s been shivering for no reason, even with so many blankets. The only thing i can think of now is sharing body heat. The jail being this cold doesn’t help,”

 

“And it’s making me feel better, Ace, don’t worry, Thatch knows it too, he was just teasing. It’s what he does,”

 

Rayleigh couldn’t see much of the man’s expression from where he stood, but he sounds a little amused as he said, “I am, i didn’t mean anything by that. Thank you for taking care of my brother,”

 

Ace’s posture faltered a little, but his gaze still holds something unfriendly whenever he glanced at Thatch. It was either he held distrust to Thatch for being from a rival pirate crew - despite the man he’s holding so lovingly was from the same crew - or he still couldn’t let the teasing comment slide. It’s hard to tell with him sometimes.

 

After a few beat of silence, Thatch cleared his throat again, “Marco, we,” he sighed, shoulder drooping as he continued, “We found a way to cure you,”

 

Marco hardly reacts - probably didn’t have the energy to - but it was Ace who exclaimed, “You do?! S-so Marco’s going to be okay?!”

 

“Well, your doctor said he can’t guarantee it, but it’s better than nothing,” again Thatch’s shoulder drooped even more, “He said that since the poison and seastone was spread through your bloodstream, the best thing he can do is to give you an antidote and basically replace your all of your blood to filter out the seastone. It’s some weird medical thing, don’t ask me how it works. He and the shipwright is currently building a machine to help do that,”

 

It was actually a technique or blood purification Crocus had heard of from his colleague in East Blue, but Rayleigh supposed right now, the technicality barely mattered. Ace sat up, near breathless as he said, “That’s.. that’s great! Marco, you’re going to be okay, i told you you’re going to be okay—“

 

“It’s just that,” Thatch cuts him off, leaving the young man’s joy to die down, “Well, to do this requires a lot of blood supply,”

 

“Then just have someone donate their! I mean, it’s blood, everyone has that—“

 

“Nobody has my blood type, do they?”

 

Ace’s chatter died again, painfully and agonizingly at Marco’s quiet and resigned answer. Far away from them, Rayleigh sighed as Thatch shook his head slowly, “Your blood type is rare, and we know before that no one on our ship has the same one. We could go look for some in different islands, but we don’t have that much time in our hand.  Our doctors has some handy for this sort of cases just for you, but it won’t be enough to do a complete replacement. And this ship’s doctor can’t do it half and half or else the poison will just keep infecting the new blood and it’ll be all for nothing,”

 

Thatch’s lifted his head, back tense as if preparing himself to bring the next news, “That being said, there is one person in this ship who does share your blood type. And with the supply we had, we may have to take a bit more than medically recommended, but both our ship’s doctors are willing to closely monitor to make sure nothing went wrong,”

 

It should be a great news, as it was when it was first told on deck. And yet just like before, this news only brings anxiety to the listener, “Who is it?” Marco croaked out, his voice fading even more now.

 

With one heavy sigh, Thatch dropped his head down and lifted it again, this time turning to Ace, “You dad has the same blood type as Marco,” he said, turning back to Marco, “And he told Pops he’s willing to help for a price,”

 

Ace’s eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, “Dad… Dad asked for— How could he at a time like this—“

 

“What did he ask for?”

 

Again, Thatch fell silent. He swallowed loudly, loud enough that it seems to echo through the walls in the silence around them, “Basically? He wants you to stay away from his son, and he wants Pops to make that as an order punishable by death,” the auburn haired man let out a bark of laughter, “Can you believe that guy? Everyone thought it will be something drastic like having Pops surrender his crew or something. Who does he think he is, the evil dad from 2-bit some romance novel?”

 

Both Ace and Marco was silent. When the sickly blonde spoke, his voice sounded small and weak, even more so than before, “But Pops will do anything for his men,” he whispered, “And he always keeps his word, even to his enemy,”

 

The laughter ends, “Yeah, yeah he does,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days to go home, 2 days, and some bull gotta happen. Why tho. And why gotta be that one person you already peg will be the troublemaker that will cause trouble?
> 
> Oh well. Not in the best of moods right now, but i do fell better writing so here i am. Forgoing sleep, but venting my frustration is more important lol.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you’d enjoy!

 

“Stop following me!”

 

Rayleigh did stop, but he supposed that’s not what Ace meant. The young man was glaring at him with fiery eyes, teeth gritted and jaw clenched down so hard he could see hard veins on his neck. It was the very same expression that drove away everyone from his path, all except for Rayleigh, who had been following him all the way from the cells.

 

The old man jutted his chin up when Ace narrowed his eyes further, signalling through his posture that he had no intention to leave, “And where exactly are you going to?”

 

“Where else?!” the young man spat, “How dare Dad use this sort of situation for,” he gestured to himself and somewhere pass Rayleigh, obviously to the direction of the cells that they had come from, “It’s none of his business! What Marco and i are to each other are none of his business so how dare he used Marco’s _life_ to make this sort of demands!”

 

“So what are you going to do? Just demand Roger to help Marco?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The Pirate King’s right hand man took a step forward, his legs stomping hard with every step, and brows furrowed darkly. Through that gesture alone, the Pirate King’s son suddenly took a step back as uncertainty began to cloud his aggressive expression, “Do you remember that Thatch told you?” Rayleigh started, when he was only a step away from Ace, “They may have to take more than medically recommended. The reason why both ships’ doctors agree to closely monitor this was not only crucial for Marco, it is also for your father should he go through with this. A young man might be fine with dealing with blood loss, but Roger is elderly, Ace, even if hardly acts like it most of the time,”

 

Ace fell quiet, and the pinched expression on his face told Rayleigh that at the very least, he understood the implication. He gazed towards the direction where they came from and the direction he was headed to, slowly biting his lower lip. 

 

“Are you saying,” the younger spoke again, voice small and barely a whisper, “That it’s either i lose Marco, or i lose Dad?”

 

On principle, Rayleigh wanted to say that it’s not merely him who will be losing any of those men, Whitebeard and his men will be losing a commander and a very capable first mate, while on their side, they would lose a captain, a leader of their crew. But while Ace can be quite self-centred at times - it comes from Roger’s over-indulging style of parenting, he always say - this time, he knows it didn’t come from that. It was a hard dilemma especially for him, because no matter what he chose, he may have the chance to lose someone important to him, someone he cares and love.

 

At that moment, he gained a sense of pity for the boy, and said in the gentlest tone he could muster, “Crocus and Tom are very good at what they do, and Whitebeard’s doctor is someone with great medical prowess,” he placed a hand on Ace’s shoulder, squeezing gently, “But even with them, there might be complications. And Crocus’ procedure is just a theory that has not been tested and has no time to be tested. For all we know, it may not work,”

 

Ace’s shoulders began to shake under his hand, and Rayleigh could only sigh. 

 

“It’s not fair. It’s not fucking fair,” Ace whispered again, a broken whisper with a lot of frustration behind it, “That poison isn’t fair, Dad isn’t fair, hell, even Marco isn’t,”

 

He never said it out loud - unlike Roger, who liked to declare it loud and proud - but he truly loves the three children he and Roger took on board 13 odd years ago after they learned that Roger had sired a child. Ace was the balm that slowly healed Roger’s heart after he learned that the woman he loves deeply did not survive, and throughout the year and through many hardship in raising him, Sabo and Luffy, he never stopped being thankful for their existence in the midst of hard life as a pirate. He loved them as if they are his own children as well.

 

Which is why when Ace lifted his head, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, he wrapped both of his arms around Ace’s body, allowing the young man to use his shoulder to hide his slowly falling tears.

 

“Why did Marco say he didn’t want Dad’s help? How could you chose death for something like this?”

 

* * *

 

Leaving Ace to his brothers was probably the best decision he can make right about this moment, because obviously, he’s not ready to see Roger, or go back to the cell like he said he wanted. Luffy was full of questions when he came by, but he trusted Sabo to be tactical enough about the entire situation. Besides, being with his brothers would keep Ace from doing anything reckless and stupid, like traveling on his own with the futile effort to find someone to replace his father as Marco’s blood donor. 

 

Just to be sure, Rayleigh sent Buggy and Shanks to guard Striker, Ace’s beloved ship and make sure no emergency boats are to be used. He trusted Sabo and Luffy to keep Ace from trouble, but they do have a penchant to create trouble on their own. 

 

The effort to find more blood was already on their way, but even they have reported that the closest island they can get to in mere hours of sailing was a small one that hardly have any stock, much less one of such rare commodity like blood supply. Another team, an amalgamation of Whitebeard’s men and a their own led by Scopper Gaban and one of Whitebeard’s commanders, Fossa was sent to a further and larger port town, where hopefully they’d have more luck.

 

Still, their effort was simply a plan B. The main plan was still on hold. 

 

With so many thoughts heavy in his mind, Rayleigh made his way back down to the cells. Ace being distraught was understandable, but even he was astonished by Marco’s decision. 

 

’ _If that’s the price of me living, then i hope he doesn’t mind while i make myself comfortable down here with his kid until my time’s up’_

 

It was the daring tone he said it in, the grin that Rayleigh trusted would’ve been wide and wolfish had Marco hadn’t focused what strength he seems to have left to lift a hand up just to touch Ace, as if to further prove his point. He didn’t even consider it, replying only seconds after Thatch finished delivering the news. The commander had looked in shock, speechless where Ace had been explosive and full of shouts, and he was still standing in place when Rayleigh left to pursue Ace with his stormy exit.

 

He had expected to still see Thatch down here, but as he entered and walked down the stairs, it was a different man altogether in front of Marco’s cell.

 

Roger’s posture was stiff, arms locked behind him and the clasped hand clutching each other tightly. His shoulder was hunched, slowly rising and lowering, and Rayleigh had seen it so many times in the years he had sailed with this man that he knows that Roger was thinking and considering deeply. 

 

A wet cough sounded from inside of the cell. It was the only clue that told Rayleigh that Marco was still awake. The body half covered by the shadow casted by Roger was squirming slightly, followed by soft rustling inside of the cell.

 

Marco leaned back against the wall with a series of gasping, as if lifting himself had been a great and straining effort, but there’s a small smile on his face, as he gaze up to Roger. Whatever brave front he wanted to pull should’ve failed due to how pale and sweaty he is, like a man literally on death’s door, and yet Rayleigh could see Roger’s hand clenching even more and knew that the little gesture affected his captain.

 

“So you prefer to die,” Roger’s voice echoed through the walls. It sounded displeased yet intrigued at the same time, like a child who does not understand why a his toy won’t work all of the sudden. 

 

The smile on Marco’s face grew a little, not even disappearing as he let out a series of coughs and through a pained grimace. The sweat on his forehead began to drip down on his face and he looked beyond feverish, but he barely did anything to wipe them away, “I’m a pirate. I don’t like being told what i can or can’t do from someone else other than my captain,”

 

Short of finishing his words, Marco coughed again, a sickening hoarse sound that tore out from his throat. He panted and gasped when he was done, sounding like a drowning man in the clutch of breathlessness. And yet despite it all, he ended the episode with an eerie laughter, as if his own situation was humourous to him.

 

“What’s so funny?” Roger asked him, voicing out Rayleigh’s silent question.

 

“Nothing, really,” the blonde replied, “Things are… bad now. But then, Ace is doing enough crying and being angry about this whole thing for the two of us, what’s the point of doing it too?”

 

Marco coughed again, this time softer, a leftover from the quake that was his violent episode from before. He gave a small chuckle, “He’s so passionate, isn’t he? Fiery and full of life. I always think it’s the youth, but i hope he never grows out of it,” his voice is distant now, tired, winded, but it was fond, as if reminiscing, “I wish… i wish in my last moments, i can see him being happy instead of like this. That i left this world giving him a good memory instead of pain,”

 

A smile, that infuriatingly calm smile appear again on the sickly man’s lips, as he looked up to Roger, and after a while, found Rayleigh’s eyes, “At the very least, this way i’ll be by his side until my final seconds. If i have to choose between that or living a life where i’m forbidden to ever be with him again,” another wet cough, this time accompanied by a pained groan, “Then could you do me a favor and let me stay for a few more days here with him? As a dying man’s last request?”

 

Roger was silent, but there’s a stutter in his breath, a choke that was too soft underneath Marco’s violent coughing. But Rayleigh caught it, just as he caught the softer tone he used as he spoke, “You’ll abandon your crew just like that? Your captain? All for one person?”

 

“Why Roger, i didn’t know you care for Pops and our crew,” the blond joked, after his coughs finally ended, “But Pops will understand. My brothers… well, i hope they will come around to accept it in the future,”

 

“Accept that you left them for one person? And an enemy to boot?”

 

In the ringing silence, Marco’s bark of laughter echoed through the walls, and it was painful, oh so painful to hear one of the strongest man in the seas sound so frail. And yet, behind that weakness, the words he said held true strength and will behind them.

 

“No. I hope they comes to terms that i chose to die in the arms of someone i love,” his eyes were always hooded, but now they look like he had difficulty in opening them. Still, Marco’s eyes were clear behind the layers of dripping sweat and drooping eyelid, staring directly to Roger with a piercing gaze, “and i will do that in my own terms, freely like a pirate should,”

 

* * *

 

Being a man who liked to have a good time, Roger has a lot of stash in his room. It disregarded Crocus’ orders, sure, but not even Rayleigh can stop him from hiding far too many bottles in his quarters when he to date still couldn’t find all of them. No matter how many times he lectured Roger about his health - and scolded Shanks, the undeniable supplier for these boozes - he knows there’s always going to be one more bottle hidden somewhere that he still hasn’t find.

 

That night, he found where the bottle was. It was hidden in a second false plank under the false plank just 2 steps away from Roger’s desk, hidden so well under a pile of papers and maps that Rayleigh must’ve missed it somehow.

 

The bottle that was pulled up was a crystal container made in the shape of a skull as big as Roger’s palm, containing a bluish clear liquid that could be mistaken as water on a first glance. Rayleigh recognize it as one of the most expensive alcohol in all 4 seas, a gift from Kozuki Oden from that first time they arrived in Wano a couple of years ago. He thought Roger had finished it all up - and was rather miffed about it because he has yet to get a taste - but evidently, his captain had some left.

 

Roger pulled out two glasses from the small pantry he kept near his bed and poured a tiny bit on each, pulling one to himself and the other further away, close to the second chair he kept next to his desk. Rayleigh took the invitation, sitting down on the chair after reaching for the glass. As he took a sip, the long haired man observed his captain.

 

He didn’t have a good look of Roger’s face after they left the cell, but even now that he could, his captain held a near unreadable expression. It was rare that Rayleigh couldn’t recognize what the man was thinking, and it was rather unnerving. He finished his glass to ease himself a little, putting it back on the table while enjoying the amazing burn left behind by the alcohol.

 

“I wanted to live free, doing whatever i wanted, with whoever i wanted, without anyone to hold me back,” Roger suddenly spoke, “And if i should die because of it, then so be it,”

 

The man stretched, pulling his hat off and putting them on the table before he reached over for something else; a photograph attached to the wooden walls above his table, pinned by a needle. It was an old picture that Rayleigh was most familiar with, had seen Roger stare at all the time, and had even seen him talk to it like a real person. 

 

Rouge’s smiling face, immortalized in that single picture that was left of her seems to gleam even from just the lighting that comes from the lantern above Roger’s table, “That was the final words in her final letter to me. In the same letter where she told me she’s pregnant with our child, and that she’ll leave noble life just to be with me,” 

 

Portgas D. Rouge had been a formidable woman and the daughter of a noble, a woman who can catch Gol D. Roger’s heart, whose heart has been caught by the most notorious pirate in the seas. It was a love story doomed from the start, and yet, it was a love story worth hanging to, because the two of them were nothing but stubborn. Roger had been the worrywart, had wanted to sacrifice his own feeling to make sure Rouge would not be hunted down by her own family and the marines, but she was having none of it.

 

Her pregnancy had been what settled it, what makes Roger sure he wanted to take her away from the glamorous life of wealth and make her a pirate and his wife, to start his own family on board Oro Jackson, despite all odds. And Rouge had waited for him to fulfill that promise.

 

And yet, fate has other plans. As soon as Roger arrived in South Blue, the news of marines knowing the existence of his child was widespread, and by the time they arrived in Rouge’s hometown, they found nothing but a razed town. Rouge was amongst the casualty, and the loss of his love and unborn child made Roger unconsolable.

 

It wasn’t until an entire 7 years later that Monkey D. Garp finally confessed to saving the life of a newborn baby from that destroyed town, one that he raised together with his grandson, the son of a man of ill repute, the man who started what years later would become the most dangerous organisation against the World Government. He had wanted to reform them, his grandson along with the son of Pirate King, make them marines and follow his footsteps of becoming law abiding citizens.

 

Roger’s retaliation had been to kidnap said grandson while taking his son back, and with them, another young boy from a corrupt kingdom who wished for a life of freedom. Even if the act itself may seem spiteful, Rayleigh knows Roger think himself of being in Garp’s eternal debt, shown in how he treated Luffy with the same love and care he showed Ace and Sabo.

 

With a toss of his head, Roger downed his entire drink, hissing mightily as the liquid goes down his pipe. He slammed the glass down, and sighed, “It’s those eyes, Ray,” he breathed, “Those eyes, those words. Fuck, what a fucking irony! How could this happen?”

 

It may all seems like a gibberish rambling, until Rayleigh gazed upon Rouge’s photograph, and had a thought flashed through his mind, “He reminds you of Rouge,”

 

“I know how that kind of story ends. Hell, he was made out of this kind of doomed relationship,” The greying man muttered, finger still fiddling with the border of the photograph, thumb running gently over Rouge’s features, “I just didn’t want Ace to go through what i did,”

 

“Phoenix is not a civilian. He’s also a pirate, and a damn good one at that,”

 

“From a crew whose captain i am always at odds with. Whitebeard and i stay out of each other’s way so far, but what would’ve happened if we really have to be enemies? We’ve both seen it happen before, we both know what’s going to happen,” with one hand still holding Rouge’s photograph, Roger refilled his glass and Rayleigh’s. His right hand man noticed he gave himself a larger portion, nearly to the brim of the glass, “And fuck, i’m scared like other parents would be, alright? An older man from a rival crew seducing my son, my naive, gullible son, you think i haven’t seen that happen before?”

 

Rayleigh’s drink was only half of Roger’s but before he can even finish a sip, Roger’s was already empty. He wanted to tell him to be careful with his intake, but then, maybe he can let it slide for one night.

 

He placed his glass down much more gently this time, eyes glazed even as he stared down at the photograph. He was looking at something far away from the photograph, Rayleigh concluded, far away from here. After a few more moment of silence, the photograph was pinned back to the wall, Roger tracing a line down Rouge’s face from her hair to her lips, as he whispered, “She was ready to throw away her entire life to join me. For me and our child,” he turned his gaze, and close to the moment Roger realized what had happened to Rouge, it was the saddest Rayleigh had ever seen him be, “Why did they do that, Ray? Why are they so ready to die like that, just to be with someone?”

 

This time, it was Rayleigh’s turn to down the entire drink in one big toss back. It burns, it truly does, but afterwards, he can say with a sure voice, “Because they love you, and think you’re worth the consequences,”

 

An hour later found Roger finally passed out, after finishing a couple more glasses, slumped over his desk and snoring. Rayleigh covered him with a blanket from his bed and left him there, pinning back Rouge’s picture to the wall in the same position it was before.

 

On his way back to his own quarters, the Dark King visited the cell one last time, and was barely surprised to see that Ace was back down there. Both Ace and Marco were wrapped quite tightly against each other, a telltale teeth clattering sound told him that not even Ace’s body heat seems to be enough to warm Marco anymore. It was a heavy reminder to how much time he has left, if the coughing and his pallor hadn’t been sign enough.

 

Before he left again for upstairs, Rayleigh heard a weak, stammered ‘i love you, thank you for staying with me’ whispered from the inside of the cell. 

 

He left before he can hear Ace’s reply, because after everything today, the weight on his eyes told him that even his heart couldn’t take any more of this.

 

* * *

 

The day started off with a chaos. It seems like a deja vu when his door was slammed open in the middle of brewing tea, and a panting and gasping crewmate nearly screamed, “S-something’s happening down the cell! Phoenix— H-he’s—“

 

The pot of tea fell to the floor into pieces, but Rayleigh didn’t get the chance to see it as he raced out of his room.

 

When he arrived, the door to the cell was crowded with people, this time a mixture of Roger pirates and Whitebeard Pirates and at the very back of it, a very grim faced Whitebeard. He barely gave the man an acknowledgement as he pushed through the throng of people to reach downstair, and found that Roger was in front of Marco’s cell, along with Thatch, Vista, and a frantic looking Sabo.

 

The scene inside of it was gruesome. Ace looked like he was holding on to dear life when he was probably holding Marco up, with Crocus in front of the seemingly unconscious blonde. As he moved away, Rayleigh let out a little gasp at the sight of pool of blood smattering the front of Marco’s chest and a part of Ace’s, and the traces of the same crimson coloured liquid trickling down from Marco’s mouth told him where they were originated from.

 

He looked white as sheet, and Rayleigh’s stomach dropped to the ground when he realized Marco doesn’t look unconscious, he looks _dead._

 

Crocus stood up, mouth stern as he turned to Roger and Thatch - who is probably as Whitebeard’s proxy in this situation - and said, “He doesn’t have any time left. Vomiting blood is the last step for this poison. Any moments now, the poison will shut down his heart, and there will be nothing left to do,”

 

“I’ll do it, okay?! I’ll break it off with him, i promise that after he recovers i won’t even see Marco ever again,” Ace suddenly exclaimed from Marco’s side, eyes looking wildly at Roger’s direction. He looks like an absolute mess, with tears, blood and even snot all over him, but it was only selling this tragic scene even more, “But please, Dad, please save him. I can’t lose him like this. Please, i’ll do anything, just please, please save Marco,”

 

All eyes were on Roger now, whose entire face was shadowed and grim, his gaze steady on Marco’s unmoving, _dead_ body.

 

“Crocus, is the machine ready?”

 

The doctor blinked, as if not expecting to be addressed, but immediately composed himself, “Yes, Tom finished it yesterday evening and it’s waiting right now in the infirmary. But it hasn’t been teste—“

 

“If Tom made it, it’s good enough for me,” Roger cuts him off, rolling his sleeves up to his elbow, “Get people down here to carry him up to the infirmary. We haven’t got much time left,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like writing about a relationship or entire story from a 3rd person’s perspective. I think i'm going to keep doing that.
> 
> One of my fic, Be Honest with Me (That i promise will continue as soon as i arrive home! I didn’t have my laptop with me and my updates are all there, so that’s why i haven’t updated. I have (hopefully) good idea for that fic yesterday!) has that before if i remember correctly, but it was done as an entire chapter, and it was basically why i did that.
> 
> Maybe in the future i'll do more like that, even an entire fic just about perspective about a certain couple? Idk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update before a 9 hours flight (10? idk) back home. Didn’t plan to make one tbh, but our flight got delayed for quite a while and hey, i need to spend the rest of the data i got :b
> 
> I spilled sauce on my screen this morning though… I can still feel it now typing this.
> 
> Hope you’d enjoy!

 

“Now remember, Roger, this might be dangerous—“

 

“Dangerous? Where have you been these last few years, Crocus, danger is what i eat for breakfast!” The captain proclaimed proudly, before his arm was yanked back by an exasperated Crocus and another needle was plunged into his skin. He winced slightly, then muttered under his breath, “As a side dish,”

 

From the side of the infirmary bed, Rayleigh sighed at his antics, and turned his attention to the machine Tom was giving last minutes checks to. It was rectangular in shape, with various odd levers and series of dials on top of various tubes and vials, half of it currently being connected and injected to Roger and the other half to Marco on the other bed.

 

Compared to the ruckus currently raised on this side of the room, the other bed held a more somber scene. Whitebeard’s doctor and one of the commander, Speed Jiru were working silently and in tandem to attach the syringe from the tubes into various of points in Marco’s body, and on the other side of them was Ace, still holding on to the dirty rag he had been using to clean the blood off from the blonde. No one had the heart to tell him to leave just yet, even as everyone else aside from those overseeing the entire procedure - and Rayleigh himself to handle Roger - and virtually everyone pretends not to notice the way he linked his hand to the unconscious man’s own.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Rayleigh saw Crocus making his way over to Tom, leaving their captain to give the tubes and syringes an experimental tug and sigh. Still sitting up on the bed, he twisted his body around - and was reprimanded by the old doctor to stop moving - and sighed once more. Rayleigh gave him a brief glance, only to confirm that he was indeed staring at where his son was.

 

Speed Jiru moved away, speaking in low murmurs to the doctor, and that gave them a clear view of Ace bending down and pressing a long, light kiss to the top of Marco’s forehead, a single tear once again making their way down his cheek. He pressed their foreheads together, lips moving but voice too low for Rayleigh, or anyone for that matter to truly hear what is being said. 

 

A clap broke Rayleigh out of his quiet observation, “Right, we are now ready to start,” Crocus announced, patting Tom on his shoulder and making the shipwright chuckle before he made his way out of the room, “Captain Roger, lay down and make yourself comfortable, you will be doing that for quite a while. Everyone else not involved, if you could also please leave and give us some space,”

 

It didn’t escape Rayleigh’s notice that Crocus was looking directly at Ace when he said that, not that the young man seems to notice. It took Jiru rounding the bed to gently tap his shoulder and whispered something to gain his attention. Ace took in one shuddering breath and pressed one last kiss, this time on Marco’s bluish lips. Even from where he stood, the bespectacled right hand man could see that there are still some traces of coughed up blood around the blonde’s mouth, not that it seems to deter Ace one bit.

 

He also saw Roger looking away the moment the kiss happened, by pretending to lay himself down and pointedly looking away from the other bed.

 

Roger was still looking away as Ace walked towards the door, Jiru silently walking behind him. The dark haired youth then turned, and before anyone could tell what happened, suddenly rushed back in towards Roger’s bed and pulled his father to a hug.

 

The old captain looked startled, hand full of tubes and needles suspended in the air just over his son’s shaking shoulder. When Ace left, they were still hovering with no purpose, watching as the young man walked away without a word, glancing back to the bed Marco was on and to Roger, before his figure finally disappeared behind the closing door.

 

Taking in the surprised and unsure look on Roger’s face, Rayleigh can’t help but smile, “You thought he won’t be worried for you too?”

 

Roger didn’t say anything, only lay back down to the bed. After a while, he turned his gaze to the machine, to Crocus, and finally, to where Marco lays.

 

He took the silence as answer enough, and made his way out of the infirmary as Crocus began pulling and pressing on the machine’s dials.

 

* * *

 

“We met in Sabaody,”

 

Rayleigh looked up from his cup of tea - from a new teapot he had to fish out from his collection as a replacement for his broken one - to Ace just right across him. Normally, he would’ve left Ace to be comforted by Sabo and Luffy, but the two had worriedly told him that Ace disappeared from their sight 10 minutes after he exited the infirmary and just as they left, the man himself appeared, asking if he could stay in his quarters.

 

The last time Ace went to him for company instead of his brothers was years ago, during the first years he arrived in Oro Jackson and Roger caught a viral sickness in one of the islands they visited. He had been worried of losing the father he only knew he had, and not wanting to make his ‘little brothers’ - as he so adamantly call them then - worried, he comes to him instead, believing that worrying over Roger was something they can do together.

 

Just like then, Rayleigh didn’t turn him away, inviting him in and making him a loose leaf tea. The boy from years ago had made a face at his choice of beverage but accepted it nonetheless. This man before him accepted it without a word, and was still staring at the barely steaming cup even minutes after.

 

Rayleigh took a sip, letting heated and calming herbal taste down his throat before speaking, “Was this from the last time you went to Sabaody with Sabo and Luffy? For that time you wanted to celebrate your 20th birthday?”

 

Ace nodded silently. He tapped his cup to his thigh, making the content slosh a little nearly over the brim but did nothing else. Ah, yes, Rayleigh remembered that entire fiasco. Ace, Sabo and Luffy had left on their own for Sabaody to celebrate, despite Roger’s insistence to have them chaperoned. Luffy’s excuse had been wanting to have their own adventure and as a training to have their own pirate crew, which had sent Roger in a bawling mess and giving the three enough time to escape.

 

Little was known about their trip there, because they came back entirely tightlipped, even Luffy, until the newspapers came the next day and they had a slightly better picture of what happened. The front page declared that the human auction house was under attack the day before, and one of the World Noble has reported an assault from ‘three little hooligans’ on his way to ’shop’ for slaves. That took a large portion of the news that day, with rewards being offered for whoever has any information about the assaulters. 

 

“They were going to sell a mermaid!” Luffy had cried out in defense after Roger’s berating, “Keimi’s nice, they can’t sell her like that and to that jerk!”

 

The fact that a mermaid was involved in this was even more alarming, considering that a mermaid and a citizen of the Fishman Island is under Whitebeard Pirate’s protection. But throughout the attacks from Marines after Ace, Sabo and Luffy’s identity broke out, the increase on the trio’s bounty - well, first bounty for Luffy, which sent Garp on their tail for months on end - the entire drama with Mariejois declaring war on Roger Pirates - even more than usual anyway - and Roger dealing with being torn between being proud and wanting to be a good father, no word ever come from the Fishman Island or Whitebeard.

 

In fact, the only thing that ever happen concerning the rescued mermaid was a thank you note from Madame Sharley, the proprietor of the cafe that rescued mermaid worked in and an invitation to visit. So in the end, they all dismissed it, thinking that saving someone would not constitute as crossing over a territory.

 

Now, nearly a year after that entire incident, Rayleigh wondered if there is more into that.

 

“After we destroyed that auction house, during our escape, we didn’t realize that one of the marines there was a Navy Admiral,” Ace said quietly, and Rayleigh would’ve choked had he been drinking when he said it, “Defeating the pursuing marines were easy, but Admiral Kizaru was a different story. He was really adamant in catching us, and between him and the Pacifistas, we all though we were done for,” he laughed a little, not realizing that Rayleigh was staring at him in bewilderment.

 

Ace placed the cup on the table, body tilted to the table and looking away from Rayleigh as he continued, head slightly bowed down, “But then, out of nowhere, there’s this giant blue bird swopping down from the sky. It fought Kizaru on an equal level, it was so amazing i can’t concentrate to beat the Pacifistas. It was sloppy of me, but i let one got too close,” slumping down against the table, Ace ran his hand through his hair and chin rested on his folded arms. Even with half of his face now hidden, the older man could still hear the smile on his voice.

 

“The bird saved me by pushing me out of the beam’s way and letting it hit him instead. I was panicking, thinking that it’s hurt, but the bird suddenly changed into a man and,” he smiled even more as he buried his face onto his arms, but even that can’t hide the redness that are starting to climb up his face and even ears, “he’s probably the most handsome man i’ve ever seen in my life. Hovering over me, asking if i’m okay, it’s just… wonderful,”

 

Despite himself, Rayleigh chuckled out of incredulity. Ah, Roger would love hearing about this. Love it so much he’d get a stroke.

 

“He finally knocked Kizaru off his feet, and while he was distracted, flew us out of there, back to tourist area,” the dark haired youth sighed, lifting his head once more, “That’s when i saw his tattoo and realized who he was,”

 

The smile on Ace’s face was part melancholic and part affectionate, and it wasn’t until he wiped his eyes with his sleeves did Rayleigh realize they’re starting to water again, “He urged us to leave while he takes care of things, so i never get to tell him who i was or even thank him. I spent months under dad’s radar trying to find out where the Whitebeard Pirates would be next and try to find him, because at the very least, i wanted to thank him for saving our hides,”

 

And that’s another mystery solved. Weeks following his birthday, Ace had suddenly began to travel alone, claiming that he wanted to check some islands and go about his own adventures. Which was already suspicious on its own, considering that Sabo and Luffy does not go with him and most of them time, they were covering for him by telling conflicting reasons - mostly due to Luffy forgetting their cover story. When Rayleigh cornered the two of them, Luffy finally blurted that ‘Ace is looking for the big, pretty bird!’ and that leaves even more mystery so he left them to do what they wanted.

 

“So how does that turns into the two of you becoming an item?” the older man asked behind his cup, noting that in the span of the story, his tea had turned cool and there is no doubt the same happened to Ace’s tea. He’d refill it again later.

 

“Because i realize after seeing him again that i like him. I wasn’t even worried that this was one of Dad’s rival’s men, all i know is, i want him, one way or another,” The smile on Ace’s face grew, even if it’s only by a smidgen, “He freaked a little after i told him who i was, but he never stopped me from coming over. When we were almost caught a few times by his crewmates, instead of telling me to stop coming, he gave me a mini DenDen Mushi so we can call each other whenever our ships are nearby. That’s how i know he must’ve cared, at least a little bit,”

 

Oh dear, Roger would not be happy to know any of this.

 

Well, he could hear the story from Ace himself if he’s so inclined.

 

“A couple of months ago, we agreed to meet up in Dawn Island. I showed him the woods where i grew up before i ended up here, showed him the treehouse Luffy, Sabo and i built for ourselves. He listened to everything, he even brought me flying up above the island when i told him i always wondered how the forest looks like from the sky, and when it started raining, we went back to the treehouse to hide. He was drenched and laughing inside of the first home i ever had, and when he looked at me, that’s when i know…,” a sob escaped Ace, halting his story. Rayleigh was tempted to come over and pull him into another hug, give him a shoulder to lean on, but decided to only pull his chair closer and place a hand on the boy’s shoulder to rub it gently. 

 

Once he slowly calmed down again, he asked, “And?”

 

With a shaky sob, Ace turned to him slightly and said, “That’s when i know i’m in love with him,”

 

* * *

 

The only thing Crocus can say about the progress of this operation is that it’s progressing.

 

Roger groaned at his answer, already looking antsy. He looked bored, but he knew from how sluggish his movements become his captain has finally felt the effect of overdrawing blood. They’ve only gone for a little bit right now, but the indicator by the lower dials told him that they’re barely halfway just yet. Infected blood was still being squeezed out of Whitebeard Commander’s body, replaced by newer ones from the series of blood packs inside of the machine and also from Roger.

 

Meanwhile, on the other bed, there doesn’t seems to be any change in their comatose patient. They even had to start checking whether he was still breathing or not, because of how still he has become, and after so long, there was barely any reaction when by his calculation, at least some colour should be back to the man’s body already.

 

Deep down, Crocus was slowly getting nervous. Could it be that he made a mistake? Could this not help after all?

 

Unable to contain himself any longer, the doctor in floral patterned shirt made his way over to the blonde man. The barely there pulse and the skin as cold as any corpse was unchanging. 

 

The other doctor looked grim, even slightly fearful, which was understandable. This is his crew’s first mate’s life they’re trying to save, and right now, it doesn’t look like they’re succeeding.

 

“If nothing changes, doctor, i’m afraid i have to make a choice,” he said mournfully to the nervous doctor across the bed, and he partially admire the way the man kept his composure, despite looking like he was going to break down soon. He’s a capable doctor, Crocus know, and that was why he also know the doctor has reached the same conclusion as he, “and that is to save at least one person out of this operation,”

 

It was slow, but there was a nod there from the doctor. He didn’t say anything else, and Crocus didn’t push him. He left the man to his contemplation, pretending not to hear the silent apology the doctor was giving his crewmate - ‘brother’, as he heard him call the commander, and that twisted the knife a bit more into his chest - and made his way back to the machine. It was working smoothly still, but again nothing has changed. On the other bed, Roger has fallen asleep, eyes closed and face turning slightly pale.

 

Closing his eyes, he remembered young Ace’s face when he left the room, the pure desperation and sorrow in those dark orbs inherited from his father. How is he going to explain this to him? How is he going to go to elderly Whitebeard, so strong of a man yet so weak when he last saw him in front of the infirmary earlier, standing in vigilance despite plenty of others urging him to rest for his son, that in the end, their last hope was not working as expected?

 

Crocus sighed heavily, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

That is the part he hated the most as a doctor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! (Or even how you even want this to end haha)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Just, you know, in general.
> 
> Not for this chapter, at least.
> 
> Hope you'd still enjoy, though!

 

They say that when you’re at the end of your time, memories of your life will start flashing before your eyes.

 

It would explain why he found himself under the rickety roof of a small rickety house under the sky over a small island somewhere in Paradise. The air was warm against his skin, unlike the last memories of utter coldness that he remembered and none of he suffocating walls that had surrounded him before.

 

His head moved, and along with it his gaze. He was lying on a familiar floor, and just right next to him was a familiar sleeping form, head pillowed on his arm. They’re both naked underneath the flimsy and old blanket they found somewhere in the corner earlier - which existence was reminded to him when he shifted to move closer - and for a brief moment, he remembered the little quip about how this figure’s brothers will be so mad when they found out what they had done in their childhood treehouse.

 

Moving turns out to be a mistake, because the beauty in his arm wrinkled his nose and slowly opened his eyes, his name whispered in a low and intimate tune.

 

He felt his heart swell, and unlike any other sensation so far, it felt real, all too real.

 

It disappeared not long after, sadly, when he heard his own voice speak and yet it felt detached, like it hadn’t come from him, “Hi,”

 

A little giggle, sounding so sweet and free rang in his ears, “Hello,”

 

His gaze moved without his consent, but he found it hard to protest. He watched little dotted freckles across face and body, one he remembered swearing to kiss every single one of. He only managed to reach down the shoulders, when the body next to him move closer to him, blocking his view though he hardly minds. A pair of stormy eyes stared up at him, so deeply he could see his own reflection in those orbs, and as he slowly fluttered his eyes close, he felt a gentle kiss upon his lips and let it all happen again.

 

Even in this distant memory, he still remember trying not to brush his hand upon this sublime creature’s back, not wanting to remind himself what kind of line he had crossed the moment he let himself be kissed and never pulled away. The tiny voice that shouted betrayal to him with every thrust he gave to the supple and inviting body underneath him, one that was now climbing over him and allowing himself to be touched everywhere he wished to. Likewise, he remembered how the those dark orbs pointedly ignored the large crest on his chest, and he played along by pulling their bodies close, so close no air can pass through.

 

At that moment, he remembered it as the very first time that he ever let go of that identity he was so proud of, of being his father’s son, just for another and for a split second in his life. The both of them does, becoming blank canvases just for that single moment in time and not caring what the future brings or that their world were never supposed to collide.

 

In that moment, all that mattered was his name from those sweet, sweet lips, and the name that escaped his in a blissful sigh, the name he knows would be forever etched on his skin and his heart above else.

 

“Ace,”

 

Suddenly, he plummets into nothingness and realized that this is it.

 

* * *

 

Ah, Sabaody, the last island of Paradise and apparently the place to find your other half. 

 

Which reminded him, he has yet to send his letter to Shakky. Maybe he can include this tale he was just recently regaled with in it, because she’d love to hear anything that includes any attempts he made when it comes to parenting.

 

Chuckling to himself, Rayleigh turned his attention to the passed out young man slumped over his desk. He had fallen asleep as soon as he told Rayleigh everything he needs to, and the fact that his eyes had closed down slowly but surely instead of it happening in an abrupt moment told him that this was caused by an accumulated exhaustion instead of his usual bouts of narcolepsy. He felt for the boy, he really do, and should he be younger or Ace stays the little boy he was years ago, he would’ve again done the same thing he did then and carry him to his bed.

 

Then again, little Ace from years ago wouldn’t have told him of his first time entering the world of intimacy - in the place where he and his brothers used to live, of all place! - and how he and his lover had managed to sneak around their respective crews for months.

 

Again, Rayleigh chuckled, affectionately ruffling the dark tresses on the boy’s head.

 

He slowly stops when his gesture caused some of the hair to be removed from concealing Ace’s face, revealing the seemingly permanent tear tracks down his cheeks. How many times has he cried in this last few days? Probably more than he had in his entire life as long as Rayleigh knew him. Marco obviously meant a lot for him, and after all the tantrum he throws, he still gave in to his father’s admittedly ridiculous demands in order to save him. 

 

Ah yes, there is also that.

 

Rayleigh doesn’t doubt that Roger will remember after this is all over. If this operation really succeeded - and it is an if, because genius as Crocus was, this poison was known to be extremely hard to find an antidote for and he couldn’t imagine it now that it was altered with seastone components -  then they would be separated after all. Rayleigh wouldn’t doubt that they could go back to sneaking about, but he knows Roger too. He is a crafty man when he wants to be, and the next time he caught Marco, his own sacrifice today will be the last thing in his mind.

 

And then, there is Whitebeard himself. He didn’t know what the man thinks about all of this, but he highly doubt he fully approved, if at all. He and Roger are both stubborn like that, and while Rayleigh learn he’s a little more amicable when it comes to their crew interacting with each other, a romantic relationship is a whole other matter. 

 

It didn’t help that this is Marco of all people. The teenager turned adult that Rayleigh remembered was always by his side, the first boy he would treat as his own son even as their own crew grew larger and years gone by. His protectiveness and love for his surrogate son in all but official papers could rival Roger’s back in the day, and he still remembered the times when he would open the newspaper and read that Edward Newgate has once again destroyed a couple dozen of Marine ships because his yet experienced son was caught.

 

Back in those days, Roger would grumble about the ineffectiveness and stupidity of bringing a literal child to your ship, even giving him a position as important as a first mate. The kid’s smart, he recalled his captain had said, nothing on you, of course Ray, but he’s a kid. What can he do anyway? Turn into a blue chicken? Helpful, if you need an alarm clock or something. You reckon he’s keeping the kid around as an emergency food ration? Can zoan animals be eaten?

 

Now that he thinks about it, what an irony that Roger ended up with 3 kids in his ship, with one being his own flesh and blood. If Whitebeard had known of his opinion back then, he could have thrown it back to his face now.

 

Oh well.

 

Ace moaned in his fitful sleep, a name that bear suspicious resemblance to Marco’s muttered from his lips. Rayleigh gave his head one last pat before covering him with a blanket from his bed - ah, the feeling of being an intergenerational caretaker - and made his way out of his quarters.

 

Sabo and Luffy was still looking for Ace as it turns out, when he almost clashed with them on his way out. He only briefly debated whether or not to tell them of his location before telling the two not to worry too much, and to let Ace have his space, “It’s not an easy situation for him right now,” he said to Luffy’s disappointed face and Sabo’s worried one, “Maybe he wants to be alone for a while. Don’t worry, he won’t be able to slip out unnoticed,”

 

It hadn’t been enough to convince them, but eventually, Sabo pulled Luffy away and thanked him. He had an inkling that the blonde boy knew where Ace was, and it was with heavy heart that he decided to respect Rayleigh’s words. 

 

At least if everything goes south today, he knows there will be people Ace can fall back on to for comfort.

 

The crowd in front of the infirmary has long since dispersed when he arrived there, all but one lone figure. Whitebeard’s huge body looked ridiculous and uncomfortable in this cramped space, but he doesn’t seem to have moved an inch since the last time Rayleigh saw him. He sighed before making his way over, quietly creeping as not to bother him in his reverie, but not quiet enough he won’t alert the man of his presence.

 

They sat next to each other silently, staring at the door where both their captain and first mate are located, probably fighting to their life. In all of his career he thought of Whitebeard as a rival and even an opponent, but this might be the first time he thought of the man as a kindred spirit, “Anything?”

 

The large man simply shifted his gaze to him briefly, before turning back to the door, “Not a peep,”

 

Rayleigh nodded in acknowledgement.

 

The silence between them stretched a little, before the captain spoke, “I know he had a lover somewhere,” he said gruffly, but despite that, his eyes were soft, “He never seem particularly excited over some port and i never saw him sending out or receiving a letter from the delivery Coo, but he had this… air around him lately. He’s a lot more at ease with himself, and he often had this far away look on his face, like he was thinking of something or someone. Some of my sons said they often caught him talking to himself - at least, they thought he was talking to himself - and he once dropped a new Mini Denden in front of me. I just assumed that it was someone on the ship, and waited for him to tell me himself,”

 

“But it never crossed your mind it may be someone from another pirate crew?”

 

“It did, actually, but i always thought it was one of my allies. He has close liaison to them separate from me, and i sometimes try to guess which one it may be,” the man sighed, and shook his head lightly, “I just never thought it will be someone from my rival’s ship,”

 

Silence descended between them once more, before Rayleigh spoke again, “And now that you know?”

 

Whitebeard doesn’t answer. He looked contemplative at least, no longer staring forlornly at the door. After a while, he took a deep breath and sighed, “As much as i call them my children, they’re not really mine. They can make their own decisions and live their life free of my influence,” the corner of his lips was tugged down then, a sign of displeasure, “All i need is to know whether they will be happy with that decision. And if that decision does not hold a dark design in the future,”

 

If Rayleigh wasn’t aware of the atmosphere, he would’ve laughed out loud, “The boy’s 20, Edward, and he took after Roger so much that he barely planned any of his moves,” he said with a tone of familiarity, to show that he wanted to keep this conversation light, even a distraction from their current situation, “The only dark designs he may have for your boy is what he would want to do with him behind closed doors,”

 

He didn’t manage to fish out a laughter from the man, but Whitebeard’s lips curled into a smile and he nodded his head in concession, “Ah, yes, theirs is quite the energetic age, isn’t it?”

 

They chuckle between themselves, letting the sound die down naturally and setting a less tense air between them. The door has yet to be opened and they had no knowledge of what’s happening, but at least, they’re not suffocated in their own worries.

 

“Rayleigh,” he heard his name being called, returning the familiar gesture from before. The greying man looked up to see solemn eyes looking down at him, “Does he… does he care for my boy, at least?”

 

Does he truly love him? Was the question that Rayleigh heard, and it was with conviction that he answered, “He won’t give up on Marco even when Marco himself has. He’s stubborn, but that was more than that,” he turned his eyes to the door, and took in a deep breath before continuing, “And the way i saw him earlier, i think that if Crocus was wrong about all of this, then there will be no one more crushed than him,”

 

Whitebeard nodded, a slow and tired gesture, “I still promised Roger,” he said quietly, and there’s regret in that tone, like he felt responsible for his decision to save one of his men.

 

Rayleigh pursed his lips, “So did Ace,” 

 

* * *

 

It was all a flurry of motion.

 

Rayleigh always kept his cool, but there are moments when he felt overwhelmed. Crocus slowly opening the door to reveal the man himself holding a grave expression should not have made him feel such, but it did. The bespectacled pirate didn’t even registered shouting at a crew member to find Ace in his quarters, didn’t realize storming in to the infirmary and making his way hurriedly by Roger’s side. Roger, who was pale, sweaty and entirely sluggish, but obviously from the drawled word he said out loud, was still blessedly alive.

 

But the other bed.

 

The other bed.

 

Whitebeard’s doctor was slowly removing needles out of Marco’s body, not even bothering to wipe the tears that streamed down his face anymore. From where he stood, Rayleigh could see that the hand in his hold was utterly limp. Lifeless. 

 

He looked around the room, saw Thatch falling onto himself on the doorway, saw Whitebeard’s weakly leaning back to the wall with an entirely mournful expression. He saw Marco’s body, still as a statue and Crocus moving over to pull the sheet over him and realized.

 

“No,” he whispered to himself, not realizing that it rose in volume, “No,”

 

What grieving air was ruined when there’s loud shoutings from the door, and Rayleigh felt his own chest and heart stutter when he saw Ace standing on the door, face entirely pale and disbelieving. His eyes was wide with disbelief the moment he arrived, but in seconds, just like Rayleigh, it all finally registered to him.

 

Ace didn’t scream, like he thought he would. He didn’t shout, become angry, he didn’t do anything that everyone who was watching him in trepidation thought he would and for Rayleigh, that was infinitely worse. He simply stood there on the door, eyes unblinking even as fresh tears began to flow down from the corners, slowly approaching the bed without a word. Crocus moved aside, letting the sheet fall from his hand and only covering Marco’s body up to his neck.

 

Even Whitebeard’s doctor also moved away, sliding off from one side of the wall and finally giving in to his emotion and cried silently. There’s still 3 tubes linked to Marco’s arm, but at this point, who cares?

 

“Marco?” Ace’s voice was not the only thing that could be heard in the room, but it was by far the most coherent one. He knelt down by the bed, just right next to the blonde’s head, and his tears dropped to the bed, and as he moved closer, to Marco’s face, “Marco, please,”

 

Crocus shook his head and moved away, eyes closed tight as if he was in severe pain. He glanced to the machine, “It didn’t work,” he said quietly, walking to the front of the machine, “It should’ve extracted most of his blood by now so no seastone should still be in his system, and thus there should be some changes. But i checked a while ago. His heart has stopped,”

 

With clouded eyes, he stared at the series of dials and levers, “We were too late,”

 

On the doorway, Thatch let out a wordless cry, before he was pulled back by Vista. None of the men under Whitebeard’s command held a dry eye, the rest looking into this room and the others swarming their father, trying to comfort him. But there doesn’t seems to be any consoling for Whitebeard.

 

Amongst all of the noises, Rayleigh turned his head at a small sob, too small to be heard but he was already far too familiar with it, “Marco,” Ace sobbed once more, his tone desperate and pleading, “Please? Don’t do this to me?”

 

He laid his forehead on Marco’s own, and the moment their skin touched, he began to cry silently, shoulder shaking with his every sob as he framed the blonde’s face with both hands, “Please live, please come back. Please,”

 

But there was no reply for him. Marco laid still, even though the droplets of tears that kept falling to his face.

 

On the bed in front of Rayleigh, Roger sat up. He looked dizzy, with his eyes unfocused, and his words were equally slurred when he said, “Bastard,”

 

Rayleigh couldn’t shift his gaze away from Ace, still pleading for Marco to ‘come back’ in a voice not unlike a begging child, that he barely heard it the first time around. He certainly heard it however, when Roger suddenly swivelled around - and nearly toppled over his dizziness - and shouted to the direction of the other bed, “You’re a fucking bastard, you know that, Marco?! You’re dead?! After all of this effort everyone put for you, you’re fucking dead?!”

 

It was in anger, Rayleigh realized, pure anger that he rarely felt when he shouted, “Roger!”

 

But Roger barely seems to hear him, nor did it seems to register that everyone was now staring incredulously at him, “All that fucking bravado! Where the hell is it now?! Saying that you wanted to make my son happy, look at him now, you asshole, look at him! Does he look happy to you?!”

 

“Roger, shut the hell—“

 

“I even feel sorry for you! I actually thought you weren’t bad! You’re not dying like a pirate, you’re dying like a quitter! A pirate would’ve fought for his life, for those that mattered to him! He won’t be an ungrateful prick who died after so many people tries to help him! He won’t have left the ones who love him behind and make them suffer! Why did i even think you even remotely remind me of my wife? Rouge died for her son’s life, you only caused pain for her son!”

 

“Enough, Roger!”

 

Roger wasn’t done, not according to the wild gestures he made his his hands, but there’s no word coming out of him. In the end, he fell limp, hunched down over his own lap, face buried in his hands and let out a muffled scream. No one tried to berate him, no one counters his words, and not even Rayleigh had the energy to. He took one look at Ace, saw the seemingly never-ending tears and the haunted look on his face, and decided he’s not strong enough.

 

In the silence that ensues, he only bowed his head down, and let his own tears to fall for a fellow pirate, rivals be damned.

 

When he heard Ace whispered another, “Marco?” he was ready to tell the young man to stop it. He’s not coming back, no matter how many times he pleaded. Marco is dead, there is no coming back from death.

 

But he never got the chance to.

 

Not when there’s suddenly a great explosion of blue and yellow flame covering that entire side of the room, one that had everyone duck down in alarm but evidently, as the tendrils of flame touched his skin, Rayleigh noticed that they didn’t hurt. They barely even felt like anything other than the breeze of wind, soothing and cool, and as he looked back up to the bed, he managed to catch the sight of Marco, the source of the flames, with his eyes and mouth wide open, letting out a sound that reminds one of a drowning man resurfacing to the top of the water.

 

As the flame dissipated away, the man, full of _life_ , skin full of colour and eyes blown wide, was left panting loudly, chest heaving and eyes wild as he took stared directly into the wide, dilated orbs staring back at him, “Ace,”

 

For a split second, nobody say anything.

 

And then Ace let out wail as he ducked down and caught Marco’s lips in a searing kiss, and all of the noises came back, this time in disbelief, cries of joy and celebration.

 

In the chaos that ensues, Rayleigh knew he was the only one to notice the single tear that fell down to Roger’s bright smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say i wasn't sorry for this chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to end a story you made because you were away from your computer and still wanna write a fic: Probably not like this.
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy!

 

“—I admit that while i have studied every Devil Fruit that was on board my ship, doctor, Commander Marco’s is quite tricky. After all, there’s simply not enough information when it comes to Mythical zoans,”

 

“Well, perhaps today, we have discovered something new, doctor. Phoenixes, as per the legend, were also known to rise from the dead, surely it is related to that?”

 

“But i have never heard that a Devil Fruit could allow you to cheat death, doctor! Would that not make it much more omnipotent than once thought?”

 

“Ah, but i have heard of one case, doctor. Perhaps you’ve heard of Soul King Brook?”

 

“Oh yes, i am quite a fan. But what does that have to do with anything, doctor?”

 

“Ah, he is actually a very close acquaintance to young Luffy in our ship. He is a Devil Fruit user whose fruit gave him a second life! Perhaps is was something of that effect?’

 

“How curious! Are you suggesting that—“

 

It was in the middle of this educational back and forth did Rayleigh reentered the infirmary, having helped Roger to return to his room and after some denial about being tired, watched his captain finally fall asleep. Once he made sure that he would be fine, he had returned, to find that the hallway on the front was less crowded than before, only occupied by several patient Commanders who gave him friendly smiles as he passed by them. Whitebeard was nowhere in sight, but one of them has commented that the old captain needed his rest after he had seen that his son was once again well.

 

Seems like he must’ve argued with Roger for far longer than he thought, if the excitement of Marco coming back to life has died down so significantly.

 

Meanwhile, the moment he entered he saw the two doctors seated right in front of the machine, lounging in a relaxed posture as if they had nothing better to do. Which is why he made his way over and say above Crocus’ speech about the famous performer’s fruit to ask, “Don’t you have a patient to look after?”

 

Crocus and Whitebeard’s doctor turned to him almost simultaneously. The flower crowned doctor’s lips was pursed tightly as he replied, “Well, there’s barely any need, is there? The fruit has taken care of everything. And besides, it’s not like we can do anything right now,” he huffed, turning his head to where Marco’s bed was located, “Not with _that_ still going on,”

 

Unlike before, the curtain separating the bed from the rest of the room has been pulled, almost shielding the view of the bed but not quite. And that little space allow Rayleigh to be able to see two tightly wrapped bodies almost melded into one, the sources of the odd wet noises he had been hearing since he entered the first time around.

 

He’d seen kisses and of course he had his own fair share of kisses - even to this age - but he had never seen one quite like that. 

 

Not even the word kiss is appropriate to use in this context, Ace looks like he was _devouring_ Marco’s face. It’s not like their gesture was sloppy - on the contrary, it seems way too familiar and well coordinated that speaks of plenty of experience - but it was enthusiastic, passionate, and the way the young man’s hips are moving above the older’s lap, it may look like something else. Something that made him really glad Roger is out of the room.

 

Finally, after minutes had passed, they separated for air - with a big, predictable gasp - and he heard Marco whispered, “Ace, come on,” with a small chuckle, his eyes too fond  and affectionate for other to be able to see the hint of exasperation in it.

 

Ace shook his head, still panting and with a heavy flush on his cheeks, “No, i’m not letting you go yet,” he said in almost a whine, before latching his mouth onto the blonde’s once more. Marco doesn’t even look startled, and judging by how tightly his hands’ grip on Ace’s hips are, his earlier protest was only there for the sake of a protest. They wandered, sometimes higher and sometimes lower, and the moment it reached quite low enough, Rayleigh throws his face away with a hard blink.

 

“Not quite something you should be allowing in your infirmary, is it, Crocus?”

 

“You tell them to stop,” the old doctor retorted.

 

There’s something other than reluctance in the doctor’s indignant reply, one that can only be explained by the glazed look on his eyes as they watched the pair on the partly concealed bed. And Rayleigh understood, somewhat. Far be it from them to separate a young couple - well, compared to them, Marco is still fairly young - who was nearly torn apart by death of all things. And as the borderline aggressive make out ended, Ace leaned his forehead against Marco’s own, eyes closed and smile gentle as he whispered lowly, words uncaught by Rayleigh but definitely heard by Marco, as was intended.

 

The bespectacled man turned to the two doctors, and sighed, “Interesting conversation you two were having. Mind if i join in?”

 

* * *

 

“I have slept,”

 

Was the first words Roger announced as he wobbled his way in back to the infirmary, face still relatively pale and shoulder hunkered down. Rayleigh looked up from his cards for a second, “Only for an hour. You need to rest longer,”

 

“No more sleeping,” the old man grumbled, swaying over to the table they had set up on the infirmary bed furthest away from the currently occupied one, “Why are you all playing cards, anyway? Shouldn’t you be working on Phoenix or something?”

 

Whitebeard’s doctor - whose name Rayleigh finally learned was Amox - placed his cards down with a sigh, mumbling a low ‘i fold’ before turning to Roger, “There’s nothing else to worry about, i can assure you. Anything Commander Marco’s devil fruit can do for him will do it better than any doctor in the world can,” then he turned his gaze to the other bed, chuckling and looking amused, “And well, again, there’s not much we can do right now without bothering them,”

 

Roger turned, and it must be a grave mistake for him because he actually, bodily flinched, “Oh come on,”

 

Rayleigh stifled down his snickers and twisted his body to be able to see the bed behind him. He remembered hearing Marco saying that the sitting position is killing his back, so Ace had him lie down against the board and pillow, while he laid on his side, back etched with Roger Pirate’s jolly roger covering the view from the three men better than the curtain could. They can’t exactly see anything that’s going on, but for the last half an hour since they had established that position, they could still hear some little pecks and whispered sweet nothings, and if they both tilt their head just in the right angle, some more kissing and teeth-rottingly sweet eskimo kisses.

 

Right now, seems like Roger had just caught another kiss, with how close their heads are pressed against each other.

 

With another chuckle, Rayleigh politely looked away when Ace shifted closer with a hand strategically hidden between their bodies, just in time to catch Roger turning slightly green, “You really should get more rest. Blood loss isn’t something to shrug easily,”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing i’m in the infirmary then, isn’t it? Where the doctors are,” he quickly turned to them, eyes pointedly watching the scene before him, “Playing cards, apparently, because they can’t do their job and chastise their patient for being seconds away from doing the dirty,” as soon as the word left his mouth, his face turned sour, as if he has regretted his own words. 

 

The three men simultaneously turned to him and said in the same bland tone, “You do it then,”

 

If Roger was surprised at their coordination, he didn’t show it, but he did turned to the other bed again, face full of contemplation, and finally turned back to them, “That poker you playing? Deal me in. Ray, go sit down on the chair, will you? I’m the sick one, i get the bed,”

 

* * *

 

The game went on until quite late, and even changed location. Just as the sun reached the horizon, soon signalling the arrival of night time, Whitebeard appeared, alone without any of his commanders or crew, “Why are you both out here?” he asked, glancing to the door of the infirmary that both Rayleigh and Roger were blocking. Crocus has turned in for the day, citing that he wanted to chat with Tom about making similar medically-inclined machineries, while Dr. Amox returned to his own ship, wishing to note today’s happenings to his log and make an update to Marco’s profile accordingly for future researches.

 

Roger was the one who answered, voice gruff and rather vindictive, “Cuz we don’t wanna _bother them,”_ The vitriol in his voice and the way he glared at Rayleigh make it look like it was the first mate’s idea that he reluctantly agrees to, but Roger had been the one who wanted to leave after the two doctors retreated to do their own businesses, even though leaving mean they’d still be outside of the room. Rayleigh hadn’t asked him why, because frankly, Roger was already squirming enough on his own, “You know, while they’re doing _that,_ ”

 

“That?”

 

“Sleeping together,”

 

Whitebeard’s eyebrows went up high, blinking several times to the door and lastly, to Roger himself. Rayleigh could already see the ‘and you’re fine with that?’ question forming in his mind, though it was a different one that came out of him, “Not something people should be doing in an infirmary, is it?”

 

Rayleigh chuckled, shuffling the cards in his hands, “No, no, nothing like that. They both literally fell asleep in the same bed,”

 

It was rather a rather adorable sight, if it can be called that. Curled up against each other, with Ace’s arms insistently around Marco as if he’s trying to keep him from leaving - or being taken away - acting like the man was a favourite childhood teddy bear instead of another body. Marco in return had simply let it happen, his head against Ace’s collarbone and a limp hand on the younger’s waist. They even had their legs intertwined, and that was the last detail he saw before Roger urged him to get out.

 

Still, the reminder made Roger grumble under his breath, and Whitebeard to huff, “We should get moving soon,” he said, lips pressed tight, “Word from one of my allies is that the marines caught wind of our location, and it’s probably wise to depart before they caught both of crew in the same location and figures anything going on. It won’t do good for the world to find out about any of this,”

 

Which made sense, considering, but Roger’s reply had been a sulky, “You wake them up then,”

 

Just like everyone else before him, Whitebeard only glanced uncertainly at the door and mumbled, “I suppose the marines were far enough that we can leave on the first light instead,”

 

Roger gave an indignant harrumph, as if he had guessed that that was going to be the answer. 

 

The three of them stayed in front of that door as the night goes by, playing card games after card games with no stakes to it. The two captains barely interacted to each other, but as time flows by, Rayleigh noticed that every time he wins - and he won a lot against these two - Roger and Whitebeard would look at each other with the same resigned expression that held much more than their defeat in his hand. They held that same expression every time to look at the door they sat in front of, and finally at one point, Roger spoke, lips curved downwards that expresses disapproval, “I’m not forming an alliance with you,”

 

It was non sequitur at best, but Whitebeard’s reply came seconds later, as if he immediately understood, “As if i want to have an alliance with you,”

 

And at that point, Rayleigh realized that everything’s going to be just fine for everyone.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

 

“Alright, it was kind of understandable yesterday, but now this is just way too much,”

 

Over 3000 people who cannot read each other’s minds probably knows they all shared Roger’s sentiment. Every single one of them has gathered before Moby Dick’s departure and Oro Jackson subsequently leaving the island, and it would all go without a hitch if Ace and Marco could really just let each other go and stop kissing right in the middle of the makeshift bridge between their ships.

 

In a way, Rayleigh thought it was Roger’s fault. Ace and Marco’s goodbye had been somber at best and a little heartbreaking, not because it was a separation, but because it was a separation both thought was _permanent_. Roger, the main reason why both men had that in mind in the first place, had acted his best in making it seems like he still doesn’t approve of this relationship, something which fools approximately no one watching.

 

“So i told you that if i agree to save him you can’t be with him again, so what?! Why are you even listening to me! You obviously didn’t before this when you sneak around behind my back and dated an enemy!” he had exclaimed, with arms crossed and face tossed away from the scene, hiding it away from the two but not quite everyone else, “Really, I am appalled by today’s pirates! Being taken down by seastone poisoning, listening to their parents, pah! That’s not the pirate era i remember helping build! And to think, one of those weak willed pirates would be my son! I am mortified! What will your poor mother think?!”

 

It took the two of them quite a while to realize that it meant an actual approval, about the same time it took for everyone else in Oro Jackson to realize something that Rayleigh himself has years ago: Roger has gone senile with old age.

 

Back to this very moment, it seems that Roger’s remark has reached the two, because finally, Ace willingly lets go of Marco - and vice versa - bright smiles on both of their lips and even an undeniable moisture to their eyes. Still the novelty of their relationship and near separation has obviously worn out as well, when the moment Ace slowly pulled his hands back, more people looked relieved than staring adoringly. Some, like Thatch and Sabo, seems torn between the two.

 

Luffy was still looking at them oddly and asked loudly, “Why are they trying to suck each other’s mouth?” which made Sabo realize he had accidentally let his hands slipped away from covering Luffy’s eyes and promptly panics. 

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Ace could be heard saying, already taking a step back but still close enough to allow their hands to be linked together. He sounded barely upset, knowing now that there won’t be anything away from distance and obligation to their own respective crews to keep them from meeting each other again, “Take care of yourself, okay?”

 

Marco nodded indulgently, almost amused in his gesture, “See you soon,”

 

Ace grinned wider, leaning over to give him one last, thankfully short kiss before running back aboard Oro Jackson. Marco watched him leave before making his way to his own ship as well with a jog, a big and expectant grin on his face.

 

Just as he stepped foot on Moby Dick’s deck and the crew on both ship began to pull the bridge away, the blond commander suddenly turned, and with one hand cupping the side of his mouth leaned against the rails and shouted, “Ace!”

 

As the young man turned, eyes wide and full of question, Rayleigh could hear Roger groaning next to him, “What now?” Even from afar, Whitebeard’s large body made it easy for Rayleigh to catch the similar exasperated expression on the man’s face. 

 

If Marco noticed, he barely seems to react, only continuing to shout, even as their ships began to rock, a sign that both are ready to sail, “I love you! I’m sorry for only saying it only after dying, but i love you!”

 

“…’I’m sorry for only saying it only after dying’?”

 

Oh yeah, that did happened yesterday night, “Well, nothing like a dying declaration of love in the cells to keep the romance going, i suppose,”

 

Roger turned to him with furrowed brows, “What?”

 

Ace looks completely astonished, even awestruck - though in this current context, perhaps the word ‘lovestruck’ would fit better. He copied Marco’s way to lean against the railing, almost stumbling due to the ship’s rocking motion, a very happy and bright smile on his face, “It’s okay, just tell me more often from now on!” he shouted back, eyes shining and illuminated by the first ray of sunlight of the day, “Because i love you too! I love you since we kissed in the treehouse!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Wait, our treehouse?! You better not mean our treehouse!”

 

“Ace, eww!”

 

Most of everyone around would be distracted by Roger, Sabo and Luffy’s protest, but Rayleigh watched Ace, watched the smile on his face that seems to be etched there permanently even as Moby Dick slowly goes further and further away, sailing to a different direction as theirs. A far cry from the constant sorrow that was there before, even as Sabo and Luffy jostled him from behind demanding explanation about what happened and why their treehouse of all places. 

 

He watched the three children’s rowdiness, saw the silent acceptance and soft smile on Roger’s face when he thinks no one was watching, and think that at last, their life can finally return to normal.

 

Well, until the inevitable time Oro Jackson and Moby Dick came across each other again, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i still can't believe the amount of people who likes and read this, but i appreciate and am thankful to all of you! There is originally a long chaptered fic this one was based on, but the more i write the structure the more i realize that it was so full of headcanon and deviating so badly from being canon-compliant, that it just seems like a bad idea to post. Also, i got lazy halfway.
> 
> Nevermind though, thank you so much for reading this fic, thank you for the kudos, for the kind comments and i'll see you on the next update/fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so used to writing on laptop that writing from my phone is so confusing. I don't even know how long this story actually is. So i'm so sorry if this turns out to be a jumbled mess.
> 
> Seriously, i like this job, but there's always going to be aspects of it that drives me nuts. The next time i'm like this, i'm posting something else again haha. Wish i can do this with my updates, but i didn't bring my laptop and all of my ongoing fics are there :(
> 
> Anyway, sorry for rambling and thank you so much for reading (both the fic and the ranting haha). See you in the next fic/update!


End file.
